Rules of Engagement
by Mrs.Norrington
Summary: Lieutenant Andrew Gillette is man who's sworn never to love again. Anne Norrington has sworn never to marry, even for love. What will happen when a reluctant James Norrington and his eager wife Pru play the matchmaker? All rules are thrown out the window!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: POTC is not mine and probably never will be.

* * *

"_Rule Number 1: When dealing with the female portion of our sex, understand that nothing you do is correct. Nothing."_

-"Rules Of Engagement For Dealing With Ladies"

"_Rule Number 1: When managing the frustrating male, understand that nothing will be understood by him. Nothing."_

-"Rules Of Engagement For Managing Gentlemen"

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

_The Men…_

"Good God, James! What happened to your head?"

Commodore James Norrington winced as his fingers touched the rather large colorful bump on his forehead. Turning to one of his best friends, Lieutenant Andrew Gillette, he grimaced. "I got in the way of a flying book, I'm afraid."

Andrew snorted. "I just **hate **it when that happens. What did you do this time?"

James exasperatingly exhaled. "Devil if I know! I come home thirty minutes late because of the unexpected arrival of that ship yesterday and Pru goes completely mad. I tell you, if I'd known that being with child would have gotten her this way, I might have avoided certain...activities all together!"

James had married Pru Martin almost two years ago and they were expecting a child within a couple of months. Pregnancy had exacted some stunning changes on Pru's moods. As the months passed, James's wife's moods fluctuated with the speed of a bullet. One minute she'd be angry, the next smiling, and then the next she'd be flooding the room with tears. He hated that, as the tears usually coincided with his doing or saying something rather stupid and she would always vehemently shout, "DON'T TOUCH ME," anytime he got near.

So it was, with great relief, James found himself with his three friends: Andrew, Theodore Groves, and Will Turner. They met regularly for a drink now, relishing their refuge of an all male environment. This part of their world made sense. Add the female contingent and none of the gentlemen knew which way was up…

"I don't know what to do anymore!" he continued.

Groves and Gillette laughed. "Please, you'd really stop 'certain activities'?" Theodore asked.

James gave a wry grin. "Okay, well no."

Andrew snorted. "Didn't think you'd be that noble…I see the way you look at her…"

Will looked at him over his glass of port. "Can't understand women at all. Even Elizabeth is still a mystery to me. There are times I'm completely baffled at her actions and yet she looks at me coolly and tells me, 'If you can't figure it out, I'm hardly going to tell you.'"

Theodore piped up, "They need a manual. Everything I've learned to do in the navy had a manual…Why can't women have one? Rules of engagement as it were…"

Every last one of them agreed that a manual was needed. By the time the suggestion was made, they'd even constructed a basic list of questions…

* * *

_The Women…_

"You did what?" Elizabeth exclaimed with surprise.

Pru looked down at her chocolate cake. "I threw a rather large tome of Shakespeare at him. I was a bit angry…"

Anne Norrington, James's sister, spoke up. "I'd say so, Pru. Remind me to never anger you in the library…"

Pru blushed. "It really wasn't his fault, I admit. All day, I'd been feeling as if I were the size of the Dauntless and somebody would eventually come up to ask when I was ready to make way…"

Her friends interrupted. "Pru, you're not that large! And you're with child, not fat! Why you're practically blooming. Nothing is more beautiful than the fact that you're having a child!"

Pru stroked her expanded stomach with a matronly smile. By her estimation, she was about seven months pregnant. She could not wait to see the face of the child she'd created with her husband James. It was a girl, she was sure of it. That, of course, didn't stop James from insisting that she was carrying a boy. They'd actually made a rather interesting bet on who would be right…with the winner receiving their forfeit a few months after the baby would be born. Health necessitated that it occur no sooner than that…

Pru continued, "It didn't help that James came home later than usual…My imagination has been especially vivid lately…all I could imagine was that James had tired of loving a ship sized female and had looked for other entertainment…"

Anne interrupted. "Pru! You know James would never do that! He loves you…"

"I know, Anne. Rationally, I know that. Unfortunately, rational thought is almost alwaystrumped by irrational ideas…and I was quite insecure by the time he found me in the library. When he answered my questions about his whereabouts with business, I pressed on. He retorted with an annoyed'Why is it so important?' He saw it was important that I know, but he dismissed my questions…I blew up then…"

"And you hit him…" Elizabeth said.

"Right in the forehead…He was acting like such a Clod! I'll never understand men…"

Elizabeth nodded. "Even Will can be dense sometimes…I'll be vexed with him for something very obvious and he'll still ask 'Is something wrong?' Of COURSE, there is something wrong! But I'm hardly going to tell him! He should know what he did that was stupid…"

"Yes, but with men, that list of 'stupid' actions can be quite lengthy." Pru replied.

Anne broke from a daydream. "Sometimes I wish there were an instruction manual. 'How to Manage a Male with the Least Frustration' or something like that…"

Elizabeth clapped her hands with amusement. "I like it…For instance… Rule Number 1…"

They spent the rest of their time together forming Rules…Rules of Engagement with the Enemy…or Gentlemen…

* * *

Later that evening, James gathered Pru into his arms. They were lying in bed and discussing the events of the day, including the book incident…

"I really am sorry, you know." Pru tried her best to look contrite, "I never knew I had that good of an aim! Besides, the bump looks rather dashing on you…"

James snorted with disbelief. "Theo said it looked as if I was in the process of growing a third eye…Somehow, that doesn't scream 'dashing' to me, Pru…"

Pru bit her lip. "I am sorry…"

James hugged her. "Don't fret upon it…Come now, let's discuss other things…How was your tea with Elizabeth and Anne?"

"Oh, we discussed this and that. Nothing of any consequence. How was your appointment with Will, Andrew, and Theo?"

"Nothing of consequence, same as you said."

There was silence for a moment as Pru thought. James felt a bit of worry. Pru thinking too long without talking about it was never a good thing…

His fears were confirmed a few moments earlier… "James…" she began.

"Yes, Pru?" he asked with trepidation…

"I was thinking…"

"Never a good thing to do when it comes to you…OW!"

She punched him in the arm. "Quiet! I was thinking…Gillette isn't courting anyone, hasn't really since I've met him…has he?"

"No. He'd had a bit of trouble with relationships. He's sworn them off…"

"Him? He deserves someone to love more than anyone! I'm going to make a match for him…"

"Pru, are you sure that's wise?"

She nodded. "He'll thank me later, I'm sure of it…" She paused for a moment. "Perhaps we should throw Anne and Gillette together more often…

"NO!" he firmly answered.

She frowned at him. "Why not? Just to see if any sparks fly?"

"There will be no sparking here! He's my best friend! Having him court my sister…would practically be incest! Plus, I'd have to watch him constantly. I know Andrew…he's a man…"

Pru snorted. "So are you."

"Exactly! I know what we're capable of…"

Pru rolled her eyes. "Then we'll just have to monitor them carefully."

James looked at her. "I'm not even sure that they like each other…"

"Neither did we when we first met…I thought you were a pompous self-absorbed…"

"That's enough."

"Hardly, dearest. You'll help with it. It shall be a project of friendship. You want you're dearest friends to be happy, don't you?"

"Of course I do. But…"

She smiled at him. "Wonderful! You shall report to me anything Gillette says about Anne and I shall consult with Elizabeth about what Anne's feelings would be. It's a shame that more of the localgentlemen haven't noticed her…She's just so shy…"

"She's always been like that I'm afraid. I don't think I'll help you with this 'project'."

Pru was adamant. "Yes, you will…unless you'd like more books to mysteriously fly in your direction?"

He groaned in defeat. "Anything but that! How was it that I never knew your violent book throwing tendencies before we married?"

She smiled smugly…"All relationships should have a few things shrouded in mystery…Now as to my plan…

I will try putting them together more often…although, you are correct…it doesn't seem as if they like each other much…I wonder why that is…Oh!" Pru pressed a hand to her stomach.

James instantly alert asked her, "Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

She stalled his rapid speech. "I'm fine. She's just getting a bit active tonight."

He placed his hand by hers to feel their child's movement. "**He's** being active, you mean."

She slyly smiled. "Nope, not at all. We're having a little girl, make no mistake…"

Eventually, lying there, feeling the movement of their child, both Pru and James fell asleep…each pondering Gillette and Anne…and the manipulations to come…

* * *

AN: Welcome to the sequel to "Song of the Sea"! I hope it will prove to be entertaining…I'll try, really I will…This is a bit shorter than I'd wanted…but other chapters will be longer… 


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I still do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, Commodore Norrington would have a rather long love scene and I would be cast as his love interest.

* * *

"_When making a mistake in front of a female, make sure she understands it is not your fault. Anything else caused the embarrassment even if it really was your fault. Anything." _

-"Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies"

"_When caught in an embarrassing situation in front of a gentleman with which you have a connection, immediately turn the tables so it is his fault. It probably is…"_

-"Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen"

* * *

Chapter 2: First Impressions 

**Diary of A.M.N.**

_My name is Anne Norrington. I am 21 years old and reasonably attractive. I am graceful,fairly intelligent, and poised. Yes, I am that wonderful. In private. Never in public do I appear serene, poised, and unaffected. Never. _

_I had left England because I suffered from a decided lack of suitors and my parents frankly had tired of forever providing for a female. It proved to be quite convenient when a letter arrived inviting the family to my brother James's wedding. _

_His fiancée, a lovely woman by the name of Pru, wrote the letter and included the offer that I stay with them for awhile. As my parents hated venturing beyond civilized society, that being London, I was allowed to journey to Port Royal with my companion, a middle aged widow named Jane. _

_Yes, I was finally going away from the stifling life of a clumsy bluestocking debutante in London. To think, I could make a new start! I would practice grace, poise, witty conversation on the journey to the Caribbean and when I arrive, the perfect graceful lady would step onto the docks. _

_That is not what happened. Perhaps, it was partly my fault. I did wear the ugliest dress in creation covered in a pinafore as my traveling dress that was a bit too long. It made me look a spinster. However, as I further reflect on it, it was not my fault. It was his. _

_I remember stepping down the gangplank to the docks while scanning the crowd for my brother. I hadn't seen him in years, but surely he couldn't have changed that much. It was in doing two things at the same time where I faltered. Because of him. _

_I froze as I saw the man. He wasn't terribly tall, perhaps a little below six feet. I was immediately struck with his eyebrows. Yes, eyebrows. He was wearing a white wig and for some reason, I became obsessed with finding his actual hair color. So I studied his eyebrows…they appeared to be red…I couldn't quite be sure, so I leaned forward, squinting._

_And lost balance. I fell the remaining distance, my chaperone shouted for help, and all attention swerved directly on me. I closed my eyes then and grimaced, hoping against hope that when I opened my eyes again, the last few moments would not have happened._

_Wrong again. A hand appeared before me. "Miss, are you all right?" It was him. I pushed his hand aside and frostily declared, "I'm fine. Thank You, but I don't need your help." The gentleman reared back in shock and with a disdainful glance, walked away, searching for something or someone. _

_I stood up and dusted my self off. Jane was appropriately concerned and motherly, but I assured her of my well being. It was then I saw approach another of the passengers, this time a beautiful impeccably dressed lady, one that had bored me to death talking about fashion and the color of hair ribbons, and ask her, "Miss, Do you happen to be Miss Anne Norrington?"_

_I frowned as the lady, whose name was Miss Greer, simpered at the man, "Oh no! But if you please, I'm Miss Sarah Greer, at your service." I rolled my eyes. Really she was a ninny._

_The gentleman bowed. "Pardon, miss." His gaze scanned the crowd. Completely dismissing me in the process. Really, that was enough. I stiffened to my full height and poked him hard. "EXCUSE ME!" I said loudly._

_He turned. "Yes, do you need my help now miss?" he asked sarcastically. _

"_No, but you need help, don't you? Unfortunately, I'm afraid I don't have the skills available to help you, sir!" _

_He frowned at me. As if I had mortally insulted him! "Then what can I do for you?"_

"_Be introduced for one. You are?"_

"_Lieutenant Gillette of his Majesty's Royal Navy. Who might I have the **pleasure **of talking to?" He smiled insincerely._

"_Anne Norrington, at your service." I said confidently, assured I'd turned the tables on him as his entire demeanor changed to one of shock…_

* * *

**Diary of LieutenantAndrew Gillette, RN**

_Commodore Norrington is my best friend as well as my superior officer. So I quickly assented when he asked a favor of me. Unavoidably, Norrington would not be able to meet his sister at the docks as her ship landed. I was to escort her to the Governor's Mansion, where she would stay with her future sister-in-law. Thus, he placed it upon me toaccomplish the mission, not knowing the trouble it would cause me... _

_I don't blame him. No, not at all._

_I blame her. _

_I walked to the docks from the fort, clad in my best uniform, intent on making the best impression I could. As I watched the passengers disembark, I wasin search of An-Miss Norrington. _

_But I was distracted for a moment. I saw a young woman begin to leave the ship. What was remarkable was the unbelievably ugly dress she was wearing, as if she wished to fade into the background. It juxtaposed with the obvious prettiness of her face, despite the squintshe sported. _

_Getting myself back onto the business I had come to do, I looked to my right in search of a young lady. Suddenly, I heard a woman's screech and a crash, the sound of glass breaking. My attention diverted to its source, I observed the young lady mentioned before lying in the middle of the mess. _

_Sighing, I reminded myself of my duties as a gentleman, and hurried to be the first to help the young woman. I stretched my hand out to help her up. _

"_Miss, are you alright?" I asked. _

_Then the chit glared at me! At me, the one who offered help! She then practically slapped my hand out of the way!_

"_I'm fine. Thank You, but I don't need your help." The ice literally dripped off her voice despite the heat of the Caribbean sun. _

_I stepped back, shocked that she would be such a blatant ice queen. As she dusted herself off, I went in search of Miss Norrington. I saw a lady in a…to put it nicely…very frilled dress that looked promising to be my friend's sister. I moved toward her and asked if she were Miss Norrington._

_And then, good God, the lady simpered. I absolutely hate it when they do that. Do they even realize that it freezes my blood to hear a sound that a dying mouse wouldn't even make? More importantly, do they care?_

"_Oh no! But if you please, I'm Miss Sarah Greer, at your service."_

_Wanting to extricate myself as soon as possible, I begged pardon and began looking again. _

"_EXCUSE ME!"_

_It was her again._

_I turned and said snarkily, "Yes, do you finallyneed my help now miss?"_

"_No, but you need help, don't you? Unfortunately, I'm afraid I don't have the skills available to help you, sir!" _

_Really, what did I do to deserve that? Itlater turned outthat I hadmade a simple mistake, I didn't murder anyone!_

"_Then what can I do for you?"_

"_Be introduced for one. You are?"_

"_Lieutenant Gillette of his Majesty's Royal Navy. Who might I have the **pleasure **of talking to?" I gave my best smile, albeit insincerely. _

_She smiled with a familiar superiority. "Anne Norrington, at your service." _

_Damn. Damn. Damn! DAmn! DAMn! DAMN! I felt my face turn from the usual insolent superiority I normally let it convey into the picture of complete shock. _

"_You're Miss Anne Norrington." I stated in a monotone._

_She again frostily spoke. "The last time I checked, yes, indeed I was. Come along." She pointed a finger at some baggage. "That would be our luggage. Be a good man and make sure it gets to my brother's home, will you? We'll be waiting over by those barrels when you're ready to escort us."_

_And with that, Miss Nose Up In the Air flounced over to that area with her companion. Groaning and mentally calling myself all varieties of bad names in both French, Latin, and English, I went to perform my orders. _

_Having finally arranged everything, I grudgingly returned to Miss Norrington. I bowed mockingly and offered her my arm._

"_If you please, Miss Norrington…" _

_I helped her and the companion into the carriage and we set off for the Governor's Mansion. The close confines forced us into conversation._

"_I…apologize for the mistake. You must be a bit insulted…"_

"_You really think that I'll forgive you for that? You ignored me! I'm a little more than a bit insulted!"_

"_I made a mistake. You don't have to rub it in…" I gritted._

"_I have done nothing that you need be angry at. Let's merely forget what happened. First impressions may be well and done with…but perhaps I will allow you a second."_

_I frowned at her. "Allow me?" I began as the carriage stopped. _

_The door opened. James stood there grinning with delight. "Annie?" _

"_James," came the ecstatic reply. She leaped out of the carriage into her brother's arms and James whirledheraround in a circle. Meanwhile, I exited the carriage and assisted Miss Norrington's companion, a Miss Wilson, to the ground. _

_I immediately confronted my friend. "I thought you were unavailable to meet your sister, sir!"_

_Norrington put his sister down and looked back at me. "Yes, well Pru wanted me here…and it was she who suggested that you meet Annie."_

"_Really, James. I haven't been called Annie, since you left to join the navy…" Anne protested laughingly. She continued inside with Miss Wilson. James turned to me then, "Join us for tea, will you? If you can wait for the ladies to freshen up…" _

_I thought it best for all involved if I beat a hasty retreat. "Actually, I'm afraid I won't be able to do so today. I've got some business in town. I'll see you later at the fort." _

_With that, I bowed and left as quickly as I could. With luck, she won't mention the encounter to James…_

* * *

**Diary of A.M.N.**

_I was quickly led up to a spare room by a maid who then repacked my trunks as I rested on the comfortable bed. My room overviewed the gardens, a pleasing arrangement. _

"_Miss, which dress will you be wearing?" _

_I looked at the maid. "The golden printed muslin." _

_The gold print suited me as it brought out the blond strands in my ratherbland, mud colored hair. It didn't clash with my green eyes, either, so of course it had an added bonus. _

_Finally refreshed, I stood and made my way to where tea was to be held. It was there James introduced me to everyone: Governor Swann, Miss Elizabeth Swann, her fiancée William Turner…and Miss Pru Martin._

_I liked Pru instantly. She had a rapport with James that few people could accomplish and she didn't let him run over her with his certainty in his "correct" opinion. In addition, she had intelligent opinions of her own and wasn't afraid to let James know it. In short, Pru was exactly what James needed._

_I was quite enjoying myself until someone mentioned him. It was Pru, in fact, who inquired as to where the Lieutenant had gone. _

_My brother looked at her with a loving look something that made me completely wistful. "He said he had unavoidable business and begged off."_

_Pru looked over at me. "Really? And how did you find our dear Lieutenant Gillette?"_

_I regret I was really rather terse. "He's perfectly acceptable." I said tightly. _

_Pru looked at me oddly, but let my answer pass. I was extremely grateful, but something told methat myfuture sister-in-law wouldhave it out of me before long..._

_The whole party of people passed on to other subjects. I, however, kept on the topic internally for the rest of the afternoon. Damn him. _

* * *

AN: Had to establish the rather interesting first meeting of Anne and Andrew, flashback style…Next chapter will go back to Pru and James's wedding from Anne and Andrew's perspective…then we'll come to their 'present' time. (i.e. Pru is seven and a half months pregnant…etc.) 


	3. Always the Bridesmaid

Disclaimer: POTC makes money for Disney. I am a collage student, and as such, have no money. I have only my dreams of Norrington.

* * *

_"Marriage is a two way street. Unfortunately, Ladies find ways to make you travel on their side."_

-Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies

_"Men, in a marriage or in general, think they know everything. Upon wedding one, make sure all of what he 'knows' is what you believe to be true."_

-Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen

* * *

Chapter 3: Always the Bridesmaid 

_At the Wedding of Pru and James Norrington...A Year and Seven Months Before the Beginning of Our Tale..._

It was a lovely wedding. Pru looked radiant in her gown and glowed with her love for James. Anne herself was proud that she'dmade it down the aisle without tripping. Her only disappointment was that the gentleman escorting her down said aisle was none other that Lieutenant Gillette.

"You look quite a bit different…" he began.

Being the fact that Anne had to appear serene as a bridesmaid, Anne barely managed not to sneer at him. "Yes, that was a lovely way to begin our re-acquaintance. Remind me of how you thought I was dressed shabbily and could never have been James's sister!"

"Perhaps, I shouldn't speak then."

For once Anne agreed. "Perhaps"

Anne tried to the best of her ability to ignore him. For the most part, she managed it quite well. The ceremony was byfar too romantic to not capture her complete attention. Pru walked the aisle after Elizabeth and Anne. Anne glanced at her brother and melted inside from the sheer adoration she spied in her brother's eyes for his bride. Finally, James had found someone truly worthy of his love. Nothing can be more romantic than that.

The ceremony itself went wonderfully. It was particularly interesting as Pru amended the vows a bit where she could honestly say that she had never vowed to obey Anne's brother. Anne felt it was a mark for the measurePru's character. _James really shouldn't expect everyone to obey him. It's a character builder…_Anne thought.

The guests moved onto the wedding breakfast. A Mountain of food, good wine, and champagne was available for everyone. Anne did her duty at the front table in her capacity as bridesmaid, but soon wandered off. Grabbing a glass of champagne, Anne went to her preferred spot in any social situation, the corner. She far preferred to stay away from the attention and merely relax.

A voice behind her spoke up. "In the corner all ready? I'd think you'd know how to behave…"

Anne looked behind her with an arched brow. "I'm here by choice…"

Gillette frowned. "Are you in health? Do you need a doctor?"

"No."

"Then why are you secluding yourself in the corner like…a common wallflower?"

"Perhaps because I am a 'common wallflower.'"

His eyes widened. "You can't be? Can you?"

Anne stiffened. "I assure you, I most certainly can! Being the center of attention is never what I've wanted. I inevitably become clumsy…"

"You mean YOU'RE not perfect?" he asked sarcastically.

Anne's tone of voice became pure ice again. "Indeed." she replied.

Gillette burst out laughing. Affronted, Anne frowned. "What is so funny?" she demanded.

"It's just…" More laughter. "You…" Snorting.

"WHAT?" Anne asked, eyes flashing dangerously…

"You sounded just like James when he's angry! Perhaps it's a Norrington trait…"

"It is NOT that funny, Lieutenant! I daresay your laughter is ungentlemanly in the extreme…I merely told you why I don't seek attention…It's not like I'm going to marry anyway…"

He sobered then and frowned at her in confusion. "You're not going to marry? I thought all ladies…"

"It's quite clear that men 'think' a bit more than they should. Yes, I don't want to marry…"

"Even if you fall in love? I thought all females relished that…Even I appreciate love…"

"Love is not always certain. You can be quite sure someone loves you, only to be tossed off as rubbish…" she frowned, lost for a moment in her own thoughts, "Besides, marriage can be as restricting as being a single unmarried lady. Far better to wait for spinsterhood and be allowed to do anything I want…Then, I don't have to worry about who I've chained myself to!" She was ranting by the time she finished…

Gillette said, "I agree. I certainly am not interested in love. One day, I shall marry, but it will be one in which there is friendship, rather than love. The marriage will occur for one reason only: I'd like children, a family of my own…"

"A family man, are we? And what of afterwards, when your wife has given you all the children you want? Are you going to ignore her then?"

He glared at her. "No, but we shall be as friends."

"How romantic. Darling, I'd like you, my friend, to be my wife. It will be just as our friendship now, only with a brief bit of snogging and childbirth. Then we'll go back to having separate rooms, just in the same house…Would that be how you'd court her?" Anne hadn't been raised by sailing men for nothing; she knew quite a bit of improper words...

"Of course not! I'd do it the normal way…"

Anne's eyebrow arched in disbelief. "The normal way? Don't you see that's exactly why I don't want to marry? A girl will marry in hopes of love, only to find friendship! I can have plenty of friends without marriage thank you!"

He glared at her yet again…really that was all Gillette had been doing lately. "And what of children? You don't want any? A bit unnatural for a female…" he taunted.

Her face turned red. "Don't tell me what is unnatural, Lieutenant." Her finger was pointed directly at his nose. "Don't you dare…"

She left at dead run farther into the gardens. Out of duty, well at least that's what Gillette told himself, he ran after her. "Anne!" he shouted. "Anne! Where are you?" He looked around him. No sign of her. He walked farther, past the folly and found her in a sort of room made by encircling bushes.

She looked upset, not angry. Something inside Gillette softened. It was his fault she felt that way.

"Anne," he began softly.

Her eyes red, she looked up. "What?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry for what I said…"

Her eyes flashed with pain…"Are you really?"

"Yes. Anything to see a smile rather than a frown…I was stupid…Often, I say things that I don't really mean…Just because you don't want to be married doesn't mean that you're unnatural…just unique…"

"No, I'm beginning to think you're right…" she replied.

"Just because I'm stupid doesn't mean you have to believe me, Anne…But I was wondering…"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you wish to talk about whatever's turned you off marriage?"

"Only if you tell me why you're turned off from love…" she bartered.

Andrew winced. "You caught that part, did you?"

"I'm very perceptive when it comes to listening…Do we have a bargain?" Anne pressed.

He nodded.

"Very well," Anne began, "I never had many suitors. Even when I came of age to come out, I preferred staying in the shadows. There was much less potential for embarrassment there…

But I was still a good prospect for marriage. The Norringtons have many connections and money to spare. And money is often a good way of overcoming unpalatable aspects, particularly in the marriage mart. I've seen it well enough.

So I did attract a few suitors, even a few that I genuinely liked. I never felt a connection, no spark that told me I could spend the rest of my life with any of them.

Then I met him. Timothy Crawford. He was the second son of a small baronetcy in Yorkshire. Oh, he was charming and handsomeandvery interested in me. I was quite swept off my feet by his courtship and was seriously considering marrying him if he proposed.

And he did propose. He'd called on me one summer's day last year and took me for a ride in Hyde Park. Despite the throngs of people, he found a private moment to ask me to be his bride. I was ecstatic that I'd found someone who thought my clumsiness and other faults to be endearing. I assented and we made plans to talk to my parents after the Worth ball that evening…

That's where it went wrong. I spent most of the evening looking for my fiancée to no avail. Being uncomfortable with social activities, I secretly escaped to the garden for a breath of fresh air.

I got more than I bargained for. My mother had always cautioned me on what happened at these sort of balls in the dimly lit gardens, but I pressed on. I merely wanted a quiet place to reflect, probably to girlishly dream about my engagement...

It was then I stumbled upon…it. My fiancée and another woman…unclothed and doing…something I can't mention. Suffice it to say, I was devastated.

They didn't even notice me as I ran off. Pleading a headache, I left the ball early and wept in my bedroom all night. I finally came to the conclusion that marriage to that cad would never happen. We'd just been engaged that afternoon, and already Timothy felt other women could entertain him far more than I ever could!

I knew then that I couldn't marry. I couldn't bargain that a man claiming he loved me truly would stay faithful…that he wouldn't lose that love the day we got engaged or five years after marriage. I knew that my heart, soul and mind was better off alone…"

Anne trailed off, lost in the memory. Bringing herself back to reality and hoping to shift the attention off herself, Anne stated, "Now it's your turn."

Andrew looked at her sighed imperceptibly. "Yes, I suppose I must. I was engaged too several years ago…She was a lady of humble origins, but that didn't matter much. I was hardly an heir to a great estate and I thought I loved her very much…

Six months after I began courting her, I asked for her hand in marriage. She accepted and I believed my happiness was complete. By then, I was forced to leave with the ship I was stationed on. I made her promise that she'd stay true…

How I missed her on that voyage! I thought of her constantly. Her smile. Her eyes. Little did I know that it was all a pack of lies…

After six more months had passed, I was granted shore leave. I was so eager to see her that I nearly dived off the boat and swam to shore…

I remember how giddy I was because I could surprise her. I approached her home, but she wasn't there. It seems she had disappeared three months ago. I was in agony. I searched for her high and low…Finally, I found her to be in Tortuga, of all places!

I found her in a tavern…plying a trade that I won't describe to your ears. It seems she had fallen in love with a pirate and sailed with him for a month, sharing his bed. The pirate abandoned her in Tortuga and too ashamed to return home, she began her work. Told me herself that she had her eye on a pirate to be herkeeper…I left and I never looked back.

I remained miserable for months, drinking as much as I could when I could get away with it. Quickly on my way to becoming a drunkard and not caring, I was saved by a man I known since we'd become midshipman…your brother.

He pulled me out of the depths when I needed help the most. I can never be grateful enough for that…

And that is why I'll never marry for love. If I marry at all, I'll marry to have children to carry my name and after my wife has given me two or three, then I shall not be hurt should she choose to pursue…others."

Anne placed a comforting hand on his. "If you don't love, you won't get hurt?"

"Yes."

She gave him a wan grin. "If only that worked, Andrew…If only that worked…"

* * *

They stayed there silent for the longest time before feeling compelled to return to the breakfast. They remained unseen nearly the whole way back. Right before they were to get back with no one seeing them, Andrew pulled Anne back behind a large shrub. 

"What?" Anne demanded.

"Shhhh! It's your brother! He'll kill me or you if he sees us alone without a chaperone together…"

Anne rolled her eyes. "Really, I think you're a bit dramatic…"

Curious, she poked her head out to observe James. He was with Pru and it seemed he was interrogating her. _Does he ever get out of his Commodore mode, _she asked herself.

Then her brother and new sister kissed. Anne turned wistful again at watching such sweet communion to two people...

"How is it that we both can be so cynical about love…when we have that beautifulexample of it?" she murmured.

Andrew looked into her eyes…"Perhaps we aren't cynics of love…merely cynics of ourselves finding love."

His statement made complete sense. Why else would she continue to read sappy love stories, romantic tales of chivalry, and Shakespeare's sonnets if she didn't believe that someonecouldactually find love?...

* * *

An: A little it longer that time! Yay! Flashbacks are over…I think. I was just compelled to write this…Enjoy my humble offerings! 


	4. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, Disney. I acknowledge that you own POTC. Besides, you wouldn't get any money. Norrington is a sexy beast, though, and you have my complements for casting so wonderfully.

* * *

"_Strive to get the upper hand when dealing with a determined lady as often as you can. It keeps the lady off balance and thus you get control of the reins for awhile…a short very temporary while…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies

"_Let him get the upper hand once in awhile. It will do his self-esteem worlds of good…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen

* * *

Chapter 4: Secret Revealed 

Gillette was dreading going to tea at the Norrington household. Not that he was a coward. No, he hadn't made the rank of Lieutenant by running away in fright. Andrew could charge into battle with the best of them. And he had. Particularly because his commander, James, often led the charge in his strong determination to rid the Caribbean of piracy, and someone had to look after him. So, no it was not cowardice that prevented Andrew from happily joining his friend for tea. Really, it wasn't, and he was trying his best to make sure he knew that was true..

It was because of her. Inevitably, Anne Norrington **would** be present and they would fight constantly, usually resulting in one or the other saying something completely stupid in front of their friends…friends that would automatically assume untrue things...but he'd been avoiding it for weeks with excuses of work and personal business. James knew better, but let it pass until Pru insisted in such a way that Gillette would appear rude if he didn't accept.

Upon being introduced by the butler, he was told by Pru that tea was not quite ready. Her smile hinted of secrets as she implored he take a turn with Anne around the garden. A quick glance at Anne proved that she thought as much of the idea as he did. Her pained expression would have comical if its cause were not him.

It wasn't that he hated her, but they just continually struck sparks off each other. Just because they'd shared a few confidences at the wedding more than a year ago didn't mean that they agreed on much else. However, Gillette was never one to disagree with a lady, so he offered Miss Norrington his arm, and they proceeded to stroll in the modest garden.

It was during their walk that it hit him. Anne had a secret, one that she wasn't successful in hiding, at least to him. It was a secret that explained a great deal about her clumsiness and preferencefor corners...Knowing that she'd never admit to it, Andrew felt that he would have to flush it out of her. With a sly grin, he began pointing out features in the surrounding landscape. It was when he spied a dog in the distance that he truly found the best way to trick her into admitting the secret…

"Oh, look!" he pointed to the dog. "It's Lady Millsop. Do you not admire her sense of style?" The dog had been ridiculously dressed by its owner in a dress.

Anne squinted in the dog's general direction. "Yes, I see her. I suppose her dress is quite adequate…"

Just as he was about to gently admit his trick, the dog spied a cat and began chasing it in their direction. Barking wildly, the dog ran past where they stood and went off in the distance. He turned his gaze from where the dog had disappeared to Anne. She was livid. Her eyes glared at him and her cheeks had bloomed two bright red circles.

She tightly remarked, "You **knew** that was a dog, didn't you?" Her voice was too calm for his comfort.

He smugly replied. "Yes, I did. It's quite interesting though that you **didn't**. Would you feel like telling me why you didn't?"

She turned away from him. "No."

"Well, I think I can guess. Perhaps you'd like me to wait here while you fetch your spectacles…?"

She turned back to him abruptly and hit him hard on the arm. "You cad! YOU KNEW…"

He stopped her. "Merely suspected…The dog confirmed it, however. Go get your spectacles…You're missing out on so much when you don't use all your senses…"

"Fine." With that, she walked back to the house.

Moments later, she returned, spectacles in hand.

"If you thought me dowdy before…" she muttered as she placed the spectacles on her head.

Gillette stared at her new 'look.' He swallowed convulsively. _Who knew that spectacles could look so…so erotic. Wait, erotic? Good God! I've been without'certain types ofcompany' for a long time…to think of my superior officer's SISTER in that way! I must have gotten too much sun…or I've a fever…Yes, I must be sick…_

"You're not saying anything." Her eyes were disappointed as if he'd confirmed her fears about how she looked…

_Why does it even matter to me what his opinion is, _she silently fumed.

Andrew finally regained his power of speech. "Actually they look quite well on you…"

She laughed in disbelief. "They make me look more a bluestocking than I actually am…"

He stopped her with a touch of his hand on her arm. "Nonsense. They provide the perfect frame to your enchanting eyes." Inside, he was screaming at himself. _ENCHANTING EYES? Where the devil did that come from?_

When her eyes instantly brightened,the rash compliment became worth it to Andrew. "Thank you. It's rather a vain silly thing I know, but I've always felt so dowdy in them. I never quite thought them to be a frame that accentuates my eyes…"

He finally regained his composure. "Well, I daresay we should go inside. We wouldn't want anybody to gossip that we were actually agreeing on something…It would ruin our reputation…"

Then she laughed. Quite genuinely laughed. That was a first with him. The only times he'd heard her laugh when he was around was in disbelief or mockery of something he'd said. He could get used to the genuine laughter. The mocking laughter Andrew could probably do without…

* * *

Tea was not nearly as strained as Andrew thought it would be. It was as if a truce had been declared between him and Anne. That in itself was so unusual that everyone present noticed... 

"Anne! You're wearing your spectacles! What made you finally decide to see properly?" James asked.

"A very sensible person told me that I was missing out on quite a lot…" said Anne as she blushed.

Anne could tell that Pru was dying to ask who had advised her. Andrew caught several shared glances between Pru and James about the occurrence. Something was up with those two, he was sure of it…

But that was another matter he didn't wish to dwell on at the moment.

Talk moved to literature for some reason or the other. They all had special areas of interest. James preferred histories. Pru loved a variety of books from those worthless romance novels to history. Andrew could read history if forced, but he rather liked fiction. Adventure suited him quite well when bored. Anne mentioned liking more romantic tales, Arthurian legend, and the like. She also mentioned a love of sonnets…

Andrew immediately perked up at that. "Do you like Shakespeare, then?"

Anne smiled. "Oh yes! I adore it!"

Pru and James were ignored completely as Andrew and Anne embarked on a thirty minute discussion on their favorites. They quoted lines and compared analysis. They often disagreed, but they alsohad quite a bit offun with debating it. By the time they wound down, it was late. Pru and James had left unnoticed about fifteen minutes into the sonnet discussion...

Andrew looked at his pocket watch. "I believe I must go."

Anne smiled. "For once, I'm sorry to hear that…"

He snorted. "You know, I believe, most of the time, honesty is refreshing…but you're quite blunt, you know."

"I know." her tone was confident as was her smile.

He turned to go, but something stopped him.

"I was hoping…would you like to meet some afternoon and read the sonnets? We could discuss them as we went on…" he trailed off.

Anne nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

Andrew smiled broadly. "Wonderful. Would tomorrow be acceptable?"

"Yes. Meet me in the garden at two? Pru usually takes a nap about then so we won't be interrupted."

He frowned… "And a chaperone…"

"Please, Lieutenant. We'll be doing nothing improper!"

"Still…"

"I'll see you tomorrow. You can disapprove later to your heart's content…"

With that, she led Andrew to the door. Bidding a final farewell with a bow, he collected his hat and left the Norrington home.

* * *

Anne closed the door and turned around. Then she promptly jumped as she found Pru directly behind her, wearing a happy grin. 

"So…is Lieutenant Gillette still perfectly acceptable?" Pru asked with a knowing smile.

Anne did her best imitation of her brother when he didn't wish to tell something personal. "Oh, I daresay he is."

"You won't tell me anything, then? I am disappointed…"

Anne laughed at her sister-in-law. "I think you'll get over it. I'm going into the library. I feel the need to read something…"

Pru yawned. "I'm going to get off my feet. I've never been so tired as when I'm carrying around an extra person inside me…I'll see you at supper. And do have fun with Gillette when I'm napping, dear. I'd like a full report!"

Anne's hand slipped and she nearly broke a vase. "Don't bet on it!" she yelled up the stairs. Sighing with restlessness, she turned into the library. Surely there was something that would distract her…anything to distract her from him…

* * *

Andrew returned to his rooms at the fort. He wasn't due on duty for a few more hours yet and he was dead set on relaxing until then. That's not what happened... 

Instead, he became rather restless. Reading a book didn't even help, as all he could think about was her. And the sonnets. Yes, the sonnets filled his mind as he thought of which ones they might read on the morrow. Cursing himself ten times over for his obsessive train of thoughts, Gillette closed his book with an exasperated sigh…

Clearly he would have to find other ways to preoccupy himself…Like the green eyes behind those glasses…God, how appealing they were! _Oh Lord, now before I leave my room I'm going to have to make sure my subordinate down below is calm. Damn these tight breeches they make us wear…Damn them!_

* * *

AN: I'm still trying to make these longer, I swear! I don't think this story will be as long as the last one, but then again…it depends on what the characters tell me…(No, I don't need a strait jacket…lol!) 


	5. Shall I Compare Thee

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. I merely claim Pru Norrington (formerly Martin) and Anne Norrington. I'd rather own the James, though.

* * *

"_Courtship or any meaningful encounters with ladies are best done without the influence of family. Family tends to muck up any progress you have made…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies

"_Don't let interfering males interrupt you from having fun. Just allow them to think you're obeying them. It provides less stress and that is best for their health."_

-Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen

* * *

Chapter 5: Shall I Compare Thee

Gillette was actually whistling on his way to the Norrington's home. Whistling. He never whistled as he always felt it to be a waste of time and bad music anyway. Yet, today he was whistling and Andrew was rapidly beginning to suspect its cause. Her. Anne.

Oh, he knew that interacting with her in any arena would end badly. For one, the Commodore had been frowning at him all day. Andrew had the distinct impression that James didn't approve at all of the attention Andrew had placed on Anne the day before at tea. James's feelings were most unsettling. But Andrew was far from relenting. He was rather beginning to like Anne, especially since she had expressed an interest in Shakespeare's Sonnets.

He'd spent his entire watch the evening before choosing several he'd like to discuss. Andrew had ended up selecting three.

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

He turned up the road which led to Anne's house. Actually, he'd better begin referring to her as Miss Norrington. It was much more proper really, and the Lord knew, Andrew needed reminders of propriety…

_When to the sessions of sweet silent thought  
I summon up remembrance of things past,  
I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought,  
And with old woes new wail my dear time's waste:  
Then can I drown an eye, unused to flow,  
For precious friends hid in death's dateless night,  
And weep afresh love's long since cancelled woe,  
And moan the expense of many a vanished sight:  
Then can I grieve at grievances foregone,  
And heavily from woe to woe tell o'er  
The sad account of fore-bemoaned moan,  
Which I new pay as if not paid before.  
But if the while I think on thee, dear friend,  
All losses are restor'd and sorrows end._

Anne was his best friend's sister. All manner of things could go wrong with this situation. Perhaps Andrew was a fool. He was certainly willing to arrange visits such as this despite all deterrents…

_Weary with toil, I haste me to my bed,  
The dear repose for limbs with travel tired;  
But then begins a journey in my head  
To work my mind, when body's work's expired:  
For then my thoughts--from far where I abide--  
Intend a zealous pilgrimage to thee,  
And keep my drooping eyelids open wide,  
Looking on darkness which the blind do see:  
Save that my soul's imaginary sight  
Presents thy shadow to my sightless view,  
Which, like a jewel hung in ghastly night,  
Makes black night beauteous, and her old face new.  
Lo! thus, by day my limbs, by night my mind,  
For thee, and for myself, no quiet find._

Andrew needed no help with interpretingthe last sonnet. He'd experienced the sensation well enough. In fact, he was quite tired as he'd barely slept last night. Andrew was kept awake thinking about her. And when he wasn't being kept awake, he was dreaming about spectacles and green eyes…

Lost in his reveries, it took no time at all to finally arrive to the entrance of Anne's home. Checking his pocket watch, he concluded that he'd arrived precisely at two on the clock.

He entered the garden. Looking around in search of Anne, he found her comfortably sprawled out, in the most ladylike fashion, of course, in a small shaded corner. It appeared she had brought a basket of food with wine to share. She was completely oblivious to his staring…

* * *

Anne frowned into the book she'd snatched from the library. She'd not meant to find it and was obviously not meant to find it. It had been placed behind some boring tomes on naval history. She'd only noticed the books at all because two of them stuck noticeably farther out than the rest of the books.

Frowning, she had pulled the two books out of their place. Behind where those books had been, Anne had found another book, leather bound and old. Intrigued she'd pulled it out and glanced at its title. The title was unknown to her as it was in a foreign tongue. Anne had flipped the book open to an illustration. Immediately she closed it and looked about the room for anyone else, blushing all the while.

Being inquisitive by nature and of course by being female, sheltered, Anne couldn't let the opportunity go by without learning something new. She'd always been curious, but her mother had never discussed anything with her about this subject. Her mother, being of a delicate nature, had preferred to wait until the appropriate moment.

So Anne took the book out with her to the garden. She knew that Andrew would not be there until 2 o'clock. Since she had at least twenty minutes to spare, Anne decided that she might as well investigate the book, since upon further inquiry, the inside text was written in English…

And the book had proven to be most enlightening, if a bit confusing. Anne read on, however. She figured she had to learn about it somehow…

So it was that Andrew found Anne sprawled upon the grass in a shady corner of the garden. Anne frowned at a particular illustration. Turning her head sideways, as if that would provide clarity, she contemplated the image…

Murmuring to herself, she said, "Is that even possible? It can't be! I'm not sure…"

"What isn't possible?" a familiar voice inquired.

Anne jumped up at the sound of Andrew's voice. Panicked, she whisked the book behind her quickly.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." She stated nervously.

However, she just wasn't quite quick enough and Andrew obviously didn't believe her statements. He reached around her and grabbed her arm. She struggled, but Andrew eventually managed to bring the book around to his view.

She knew the moment he saw the title on the binding. His eyes widened in complete and utter shock. His reddish eyebrows rose up to his wigline.

"How did you get that?" he asked astoundingly.

She decided to play it cool as she determinedly held on to the leather book. "I…found it in the library." she said defensively.

"The LIBRARY?"

She arched a brow. "Indeed."

His gaze went from the book to her many times. "Indeed, yourself! That book is entirely inappropriate for ladies…"

"What book?"

Andrew glared at her. "You know what book…"

"Say the title. I want to be sure to know how to pronounce it…"

He remained silent, glaring at her with disapproval. "No."

"Yes. Say it."

His shoulders slumped. "_Kama Sutra_. Did I satisfy you?"

"Not yet."

Andrew's eyes changed in that moment. She was never sure why…

"That is beside the point. Give me the book!"

Anne's chin rose in the air. "No. I found it and I want to continue reading it…"

"No! Do you realize what you're brother would do if he found out you were reading that? Young women are not supposed to know about this…"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I will. Do you really think it will corrupt me? That I'll go find the next willing gentleman and ask him to try out these…maneuvers with him?"

Andrew was about to reach the end of his rope. _She doesn't need to find a willing gentleman, _he thought, _she's got a willing participant right here. God, if you're merciful, strike me down now for my lewd and inappropriate thoughts…please…_

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW, ANNE!" he thundered, partially in self defense. If he was mad at her, he wouldn't pounce on her, or so he believed…

"No thank you."

Andrew began to crowd her. "So you want to try out these 'maneuvers', do you?"

She frowned at him. "Andrew…what are you doing?"

"Just offering myself up as a partner…if you're willing…" He'd backed her up to the brick wall that divided the gardens from the kitchen garden.

"You don't scare me…" Anne was breathing heavily as Andrew closed that final bit of space between them.

"Oh, I don't scare you? Then maybe I'll just shake you up a bit…" Andrew's lips began their final descent to hers. Anne began to close her eyes in anticipation…

"LIEUTENANT GILLETTE! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Andrew jumped five feet away from Anne and stood stock still, as if under a surprise inspection. It was worse than that. It was no surprise inspection, no not at all. It was a very angry, James Norrington, protective brother extraordinaire.

* * *

James was very angry indeed. His face was about the same color of the marines' redcoats and his cheek ticked rapidly. The only other time it had done that in Andrew's memory was when Pru, James's wife, had snuck out alone and went to a bar. Gillette now knew why Pru had been so nervous about facing James…

"Sir, I can explain."

James halted his speech with a slash of his hand. "Go inside. That's an order, Lieutenant. Anne you will be escorted by me. We will discuss this inside where there are no listening ears…Is that clear?"

His tone was too calm to be taken lightly. With the alacrity of obeying orders, both Andrew and Anne jumped to do James's bidding. They were both too afraid of the consequences of disobeying as they both knew the deep trouble they were in…

James didn't speak a word as he led the two culprits into the drawing room. His sister and Andrew both stood, afraid to even sit down without his permission.

"Sit." he ordered.

They both sat on a settee, together. This irked James to no end.

"Gillette, move over there." James pointed to an empty seat on the other side of the conversation circle from Anne.

"What did you think you two were doing? In the garden, in broad daylight no less?"

Anne, stubborn as her brother, felt her chin rise in defiance. "I was meeting him to discuss sonnets…"

James interrupted sarcastically, "Yes, I could see you were **discussing **sonnets…"

Gillette felt the need to intrude. "It's my fault…"

"Yes it bloody well is…" James muttered.

Anne spoke up, "Andrew, don't place all the blame on yourself. I am as responsible as you are…"

James spoke icily to his sister. "When did you deem it proper to call him by his Christian name?"

"When I wanted to and no sooner!"

Andrew murmured softly, "Anne, I wouldn't-"

James glared at him. "And when did I ever grant permission for you to call her that?"

Anne rolled her eyes. "We never asked each other permission, now that I think on it, but it doesn't really matter. I didn't protest, James. It was my **choice **if he called me Anne or Miss Norrington."

"You know it isn't proper, Anne Millicent Norrington!"

Andrew knew he shouldn't taunt James but couldn't help bringing up, "Sir, didn't you call your wife by her Christian name long before you even became engaged by her?"

James glared at him in a very older brother protecting a baby sister sort of way. "Pru was not my sister…" he began.

Just then, the doors to the drawing room flew open. In sailed Pru, eyes flashing. "And because I didn't have any siblings, it was suddenly proper? Don't be hypocritical, James!"

"I am not!" he began.

"Oh, yes you most certainly are! We were without proper chaperones for the whole voyage to Port Royal! You bloody well attended me when I was ill! They were hardly doing anything wrong…"

James shifted lethally. "Pru…"

Pru immediately knew she had said two much. "Yes, darling?"

"You were watching the whole time, weren't you?"

Pru nodded. "Yes, I was."

"AND YOU BLOODY WELL SAW WHAT THAT MAN WAS DOING TO MY SISTER?" he roared.

"THAT BLOODY MAN IS YOUR BEST FRIEND AND A FINE MAN! BESIDES HE WAS DOING NOTHING THAT WE HADN'T DONE BEFORE OUR MARRIAGE…OR DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT NIGHT IN THE STORAGE ROOM?"

Anne looked at her brother. "Double standards, brother?"

James glared at her. "You know full well that I did nothing in regards to my wife's innocence…We kissed…"

Anne looked him square in the eye. "Yes, kissed. Which by the way, we weren't doing!"

"It didn't look like you weren't doing…I'm done talking about this. I forbid you two to see each other without my knowledge and presence…"

Anne stood up in anger. "I will do what I want!"

"You are living under my protection, sister. I will not have you gallivanting alone. It will ruin your reputation…"

Anne yelled at him. "Is that all you care about? Fine! If it will make you rest any easier, I'll be locked in my room, thinking pure, chaste thoughts!" With that, she angrily stomped out the room and ran upstairs. Pru glared at James and followed after Anne.

James stonily glared at Andrew. "Get out before I decide to call you out." he ordered.

Andrew knew that he'd have to wait if anything constructive was going to be done, especially if he still wished to maintain James's friendship. Bowing, he left. _Please don't say I've lost my best friend…I am such a stupid ass! To let a female get at me this way so as I lose all my common sense!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Pru had finally made it up to Anne's room. Moving around wasn't easy these days. Pru had grown large enough that she was no longer certain she had ankles or feet and had to rely on the assurances of everyone else that she had them. Her walk had lost all semblance of grace and now rather resembled a duck's waddle…

Pru knocked on the door and said loudly, "It's Pru."

"Come in…as long as my idiot brother isn't with you."

Pru entered and approached Anne, who had been standing by the window.

"Anne, I'm sorry your brother overreacted like that. It's just he's very protective about the women in his family…"

"I know…but that doesn't mean he should forbid me a friendship…"

"He is a stubborn ass when he wants to be and that often coincides with his tyrannical tendencies, I'm afraid. Not that need stop you from doing what you want…" Pru trailed off, hoping her sister-in-law would take the bait…

Anne looked back at Pru. "How? Would I still be able to meet with Gillette? I do so wish to discuss Shakespeare's sonnets with him, among other things. I haven't ever met a gentleman that I've been so easily able to talk to.Iusually feel so shy and timid.I absolutely loathed him the first time I met him…but I've discovered we've quite a bit in common. I would very much like to remain friends…"

"Is that all you'd like to be friends?"

"It's all we'll be. He doesn't want to marry for love and I don't want to marry at all…Besides…I don't love him, even if love were strong enough an inducement…That's beside the point. How can I still meet with him?"

Pru's eyes sparkled with mischief. "When I first came to Port Royal, I used to sneak out and explore the town on my own. To do so, I kept a pair of breeches, a shirt, shoes, and a hat with me. I tied my hair up in a queue and bound my chest. No one questioned in the dim lit streets of Port Royal that I was anything but what I appeared to be…a boy. Well, except your brother, but he only discovered me because I went into the well lit bar the officers frequented. He was **furious **that night…"

"Do you still have the clothes?" Anne asked, eager to think on the possibility.

"Of course…Always plan for the future…Here's the plan…"

Pru detailed the entire course of action. If they were careful, it just might work…Anne was eager to put one over on her brother. He might think he had control over her, but he'd underestimated the family trait of stubborn determination…

* * *

AN:I'm not feeling well right now, so I should be spending a bit of time in bed. Luckily,I can still write thanks tomy laptop and wireless internet.Thanks for reviewing. I'll update again soon! All three sonnets are Shakespeare's of course, though I lost which numbers they were…If you really want to know…I suppose I could find out. Read on, dear readers! 


	6. Covert Ops

Disclaimer: Yet again, no one has called to say that I'm heir to the people who are making money off of POTC. Or that they're making a Norrington poster from the first movie.

* * *

"_Never underestimate ladies with determination and stubbornness. They will thwart your orders any chance they can get…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies

"_Men are rather dense creatures who think they rule the world. Let them think that. It will be so much easier to do what you want if they're smug with their own sense of superiority. Gentlemen are happier that way…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen

* * *

Chapter 6: Covert Ops 

Gillette gingerly touched his eye. "Lord, James, you pack a punch, don't you?"

"Indeed. Just remember I'll do far worse if I catch you with my sister like that again."

Andrew gave James a sarcastic grin. "Yes, I'll be sure to make sure you don't catch us…"

James glared. "Do you really want both eyes to match, Andrew?"

Theo interrupted, "Stop now. The debt has been repaid. Sip your brandy in hopes you'll both stop talking."

It was silent for a few minutes as James and Andrew partook of brandy, and Will and Theodore of rum.

The men parted shortly after.

Gillette made James stop before he left. "James…"

For some reason, Norrington knew exactly what he'd been trying to say. "Don't worry Andrew. It's just very strange to see anyone with my sister…and when it's my best friend...Well, I'd be furious anyway, but the fact you're my friend made it seem a betrayal. I think it's been settled. Good night."

Andrew went back to his quarters, in an introspective mood. The calm outside mirrored his quiet thoughts. He had no idea that the rest of the night wouldn't be so calm…

* * *

Anne slipped into the breeches and shirt that Pru had loaned her. They were surprisingly comfortable. Anne wasn't really sure why women hadn't suddenly stopped wearing dresses and the like. The breeches were far more easier to move in... 

Tying her hair into a queue and stuffing it under her hat, she looked in the mirror. The clothes were loose but she gave off the appearance of being a boy. _Good enough for now, I think_.

Since James was at the fort, it was no trouble at all in escaping the house. Port Royal at night was certainly a different experience. There was certainly less bustle, as long as you didn't consider the taverns. It was eerily quiet on some streets with very little light by which to see.

Anne was smart enough to avoid the dimly lit streets. She progressed on her way to the fort, butquickly got lost. Stopping to get her bearings, Anne glanced about the deserted street.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley. She dug her heels into the ground, but still she was being moved...

"What've we got here, a pretty little lad ye be?" a rough voice grunted.

Anne struggled. "GET OFF ME!"

"Now how's that for gratitude…I woz lettin you have the pleasure of a tumble wi' me."

The man roughly pushed her to the ground, right into the mud. He grabbed on her hands and forced her to squeeze hismanhood through his breeches… "Er' now…innit that nice? If ye do well enough, I might let ye do this wit' ye tongue…"

Anne was about to gag. Finally, he had to try pulling down his breeches with one hand. Distracted, Anne was able to, with a well placed kick, force the ruffian off her. She got up to run, but he grabbed for her foot. Anne fell to her knees and twisted, punching him with all her strength.

She got up and started running, despite the pain in her ankle. The man was right behind her. She raced for the fort, desperate to reach safety. As soon as she got to it, she demanded the soldiers let her in.

"I need to see Lieutenant Gillette. Immediately!" Anne looked behind her to see her attacker quickly approaching.

"What's your name?"

"Will…Speares! Let me in! It's urgent."

Something in her voice alerted the soldier to the emergency. "All right, keep yer shirt on! I'll let you in while we fetch the Lieutenant."

Anne ran inside and leaned against a wall for support as she tried to regain her breath. _That was too close…_

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Andrew approach her. His eyes widened immediately upon recognizing her.

"An..ders?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Can we talk?"

He nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

Andrew led her into his quarters. Sitting her down upon his cot, he poured her a glass of brandy.

"Drink it," he ordered.

Dutifully, Anne sipped the liquor as he said, "What's wrong? Are you hurt, ill? Why are you so dirty? Now tell what this is all about. And why you're dressed like that at night! Pru had something to do with this, didn't she?"

Knowing that he wouldn't believe her if she tried to lie, she nodded. "I wanted to see you and since James wouldn't let me do it during the daytime…"

"So your sister-in-law offered the use of her clothes. Do you have any idea what danger you were in?"

Suppressing a shudder, she answered, "Yes."

Frowning with concern, he sat beside her on his cot. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath. "A man dragged me into an alley. He was…forcibly trying to make…me do things with him. To him. He pressed me face down into the ground and made me caress his, area…and told me that I could do it with my mouth if I were…g…go…"

Anne was visibly shaken. Andrew couldn't take it anymore. He swiftly gathered her into his lap and surrounded her with the strength of his arms in hopes that it would provide comfort.

Anne turned into his embrace, closing her eyes. _Now I'm finally safe. I could stay in his arms forever…he smells so nice…_

Andrew interrupted her. "He didn't…" he stopped and looked away. He could even say the horrible possibility…

"No. I fought with him, but I got away. Barely, as he was chasing me the whole time…I heard him tell me that he'd get me if it were the last thing I do…"

"No he won't. James and I won't let that happen…" he began.

Anne gasped. "NO! You can't let James find out. Then he'll have to know that I was out alone…"

"Which you shouldn't have done in the first place!"

"I got away in time!"

Andrew seethed. "That's damn cold comfort, Anne!"

"Don't tell him." she implored.

"I have to tell him! He can protect you in ways I can't!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Yes you can!" she declared.

"How? At night I can't possibly be by your side and when it's daylight, well, your brother just forbid that today!"

"In daylight, I'll be fine. You can keep guard in my room for tonight, at least so we'll know that he doesn't know where I live…" she began.

He interrupted her with horror. "God no! If James found out, he'd castrate me! It's completely inappropriate…"

"Stand outside my window then! Just for a few days…until we know that the man didn't recognize me!"

Andrew seemed to be silently debating something. Suddenly he came to a decision. "Fine. But I will tell your brother if I think you are in the least bit of danger and I can't handle it…"

"Fine." she agreed reluctantly.

"Are you well enough to return to your house?" he inquired.

"Just a few moments more of rest…" Anne leaned her head against his shoulder.

She looked at his face and frowned. "Andrew, your eye! What happened?"

Andrew winced. "I ran into your brother's fist, I'm afraid."

Anne straightened with fury. "James! He had no right…"

"Anne, it's something you won't understand. It's what happens with gentlemen. I did something that he didn't approve of with his sister. He had full rights to punch me…"

She huffed. "Men are immature stubborn idiots."

Andrew laughed as she inspected the rest of his face. "Oh, I don't think we're that bad."

Anne arched an eyebrow. "You don't see women punching each other when they're vexed do you?"

"No, I suppose I don't"

Anne frowned again. "Do you ever take this thing off?" she asked.

Andrew saw she was referring to his wig. "Of course I do."

"Can I see your real hair?"

"No. Let's get you back home." Andrew changed the subject as he escorted her back to the Norrington home. Silently, they crept through the garden to the servants' entrance.

Just before Anne reached the door she stopped, turning to Andrew.

"My room is the window on the corner. Thank you for...everything." Anne lightly kissed him on the lips in gratitude.

Andrew froze. "Y…"

"Good night." She smiled at him and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Anne paused and leaned against her door once she entered her room. _What was I doing? I kissed him! Did he like it? What if he didn't? Does he want more? Do I want more? Yes, I certainly would love to explore things further…enough! That way madness lies…one more compromising situation and he'll sacrifice himself and marry me to protect my reputation! I can't let him do that…I care too much for him…_

_Why did she do that? Why did she stop? _Gillette leaned against the house. _It was out of gratitude. Surely, it was. Ladies like that did not go about kissing men for other reasons, much as he wished Anne did it for other reasons. Really, he was beginning to suspect he'd become obsessed. _

_James will kill me if he finds out. When he finds out…Perhaps I'd better begin writing my will now…_

The night passed with no unusual happenings. Gillette left just as the servants began stirring. He still felt uneasy. At the first sign of danger, he'd immediately tell James, promises or no, danger to his own life or no…

* * *

AN: Okay, this one isn't so funny, but I thoughtIhad to provide some danger other than James's threats! Andrew will go to his friends in the next chapter for romantic advice…Anne will receive an unsettling note…causing both to confess to James…Thanks for all the well wishes! I'm feeling a bit better now that I've forced myself to rest and take a few naps... 


	7. Battle of the Sexes

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I don't own POTC and Norrington is not locked in my closet. I swear!

* * *

"_Women are a tricky deceitful lot. Never think you know the full story. Never."_

-Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies

"_Men are overbearing clods. Never tell them your full plans unless you want them to interfere. Never."_

-Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentleman

* * *

Chapter 7: Battle of the Sexes 

It had been a month since that night Anne had come to visit him at the fort. In that month, Andrew had been careful to avoid her at all times. He could tell that Anne was getting rather annoyed with him, but he valued James's friendship. They'd fought together, eaten together, and worked together for years. Andrew couldn't turn his back on all that. Befriending a half-French midshipman wasn't the best road to take, but James had done it, andeven later hadsaved Andrew from throwing his life away on drink.

Inside though, Andrew had a pile of regrets. Simply put, he missed talking to Anne. Amazing, considering the initial antagonism that had sprung up between them. Yes, they still struck sparks off one another, but overall, they had found a lot of common ground. _Put that aside, _Gillette warned himself, _Obsessing over her won't help things…_

Yet, he still obsessed, particularly in his dreams. Some dreams were pleasant, with lots of laughter and smiles. Others were…arousing and caused Andrew all amounts of pain. And others still were a bit scary…though it was fair to say that those dreams focused on James and the many ways he could punish Andrew for merely thinking inappropriate thoughts…castration figured largely in those nightmares...

Eventually, Gillette got tired of bearing the struggle alone and did what any man would do in a case like this. Drink a lot with his friends and then, once a fair amount of liquor had been consumed, ask for important relationship advice. Sure being inebriated didn't help their judgment, but this had to do with feelings…and no one liked to talk about those…

So Andrew sent a note to Lieutenant Groves and Will Turner to meet with him for a drink. Reluctantly, he also sent James a request to come. He certainly didn't want to…but he knew he would have to ask his friend something anyway…and hope he wasn't beaten to a pulp because of it…

Having settled into their customary chairs, the men quietly sipped their beverage of choice.

Gathering up his courage, Andrew announced, "I've a problem that I need to discuss…"

Will looked over at him. "Yes?"

"How do you go about courting a woman who doesn't want to get married and probably doesn't even love you?"

Silence.

"I'm going to magnanimously pretend I don't know who you're talking about since we both know what thinking about that does to me…" James replied.

"Gee, thanks." Gillette countered…

"In my experience, **don't** take her up to the battlements. She could faint just to get away from your proposal…"

"Only your proposal, sir." Gillette felt free to tease James about that.Once he had metPru, James had realized that he never loved Elizabeth and could actually laugh about the whole fainting thing…

Theo spoke up. "Give her something…"

"Like what?"

Groves smirked. "Why should I help you further? I'm still at the stage where my interactions are with females who don't demand marriage. I've no desire tohave my neckin the noose…I have no idea how to go about it! Will's the old married man…ask him!"

Will smiled. "You know, the normal way…"

Gillette raised an eyebrow. "The normal way? Would that be commandeering a ship of his Majesty's fleet, rescuingthe girl from undead pirates, and assisting with the escape of a condemned pirate? Sadly, that's been done…I don't think she'd be impressed…"

* * *

Anne was resting after a trip to town. It had been a month since the incident with the man and her night visit to Andrew. He'd virtually ignored her in that time and it was getting frustrating. _You'd think an officer of the Royal Navy would be brave enough to endure my brother's glares! So much for that!_

She was well on her way to believing that she had an obsession for Andrew Gillette. Well, she already had an obsession for him previously, but it had just been exactly what shade of red his hair was underhis wig. Now, she was realizing that the preoccupation had spread to his whole person.

Sighing, she flipped over so her face was down on the bedand clenched her hands in frustration. This was not supposed to be happening! She was supposed to carry on her whole life and not even think of marriage.

It had come to the point that she even had a few dreams with weddings. And who was the groom? Andrew, of course, extremely handsome in his uniform. Then there was that other wedding dream where he had a wig and breeches on, but no shirt. Anne had no idea where that had come from!

A knock sounded on her door. Rising, she walked over and opened it. A footman held a letter. "This has just arrived for you, ma'am." the footman stated.

"Thank you" she murmured as she took the letter. Opening it, she began to read. Suddenly, her whole face turned whiter than the sheets upon her bed.

The letter was from the ruffian who had accosted her. It appeared that he had realized who she was and was threatening to reveal her secret. He wouldn't tell a soul if she paid him enough. _Blackmail_. Her hand covered her mouth.

The letter stated that she was to meet him on the beach alone with the money he wanted.

Anne realized that she couldn't keep her secret any longer. She went into Pru's room. _Pru would know what to do. She'll help…_

* * *

"Would this 'friend' of yours who wants to court this woman be you, Lieutenant?" Norrington frostily inquired. 

"Yes." Gillette firmly stated. "I would like to ask permission to court your sister. Properly."

James was silent. Andrew, who had been friends with him for years, could tell that James was fighting an internal battle over the decision. Obviously, the whole situation was awkward. James and Andrew were practically brothers and to have Andrew want to court James's baby sister…James whole being would automaticallyrevolt at the thought!

"Andrew…" James began…

There was an interruption. Pru burst through the door…

"James, I have to talk to you! Immediately." Pru seemed rather unnerved about something…

"What is it? Are you all right?" James instantly came to Pru's side, concern evident in his every move.

"I'm fine. It's Anne." she replied.

"Anne? What's wrong? Is she hurt?" Andrew was immediately up in arms about it.

"No. She's at the house. In fact, she doesn't even know I've gone here. She'd be very angry if she knew…"

James frowned as he seated his wife. "What's wrong then?"

Pru told them. She told them how she'd let Anne borrow her clothes, how Anne had been attacked, about how Anne had been blackmailed, everything. The only thing she didn't tell them was Gillette's role in everything and that was because Anne, trying to protect Andrew, had never told Pru.

"We'll deal with your participation in this later, Pru." James gritted out. "First we have to deal with Anne. Did she say what she was planning to do?"

"She was going to meet him tonight. Anne said that she would never give the cad money, and she was going to tell him where he could shove his threats…"

Gillette was a furious as James. "And she said she was going ALONE?"

"Actually, I made her promise that I would come and hide in the shadows with a pistol, in case of trouble…"

Instantly, James pushed his face up to hers, his arms bracketing both arms of Pru's chair. "Don't you dare…I'll lock you in a room where you can't get out and tie you to the bed if you even appear to be thinking about actually DOING THIS!" His voice was firm and lethal as Pru looked up at him, stubborn resolve practically emanating from her eyes.

"For one, I'll do what I damn well please Norrington! Second, I only told her that if for some reason I couldn't tell you before it happened! For God's sake, let me finish what I was saying for once!" she seethed. "I'm going home where I can find sensible people to talk to!" She flounced out of the room. Well, as best as a woman heavily with child could flounce…which wasn't much.

"If I may intrude," Will began, "I think that the men can handle this one…what do you say Theo?"

"I'll be by your side, James. As I'm sure Gillette will be, although probably for an entirely different reasons." Groves prodded.

"Shut up, Groves." Gillette glared.

* * *

Pru was fuming when she returned home. Thankfully, Pru had apprised Elizabeth of the situation and her cousin was doing a wonderful job of distracting Anne. 

"I am so sorry that took so long. Slight mishap with dinner, I'm afraid…" Pru said as she entered the drawing room.

Anne looked up. "I told Elizabeth of what happened."

"Yes, and I instantly told her that I would come along too, with a few swords…" Elizabeth stated.

"Good." Pru said firmly. "Anne will need some backup."

That night, two groups of people met for the same purpose. The men, superior in the knowledge that they would be saving a woman, gathered together and hid behind an outcropping on the beach where the blackmail was to take place.

The women, who knew full well that they could handle the situation, quietly proceeded to the beach. Anne went down to the sand while Pru and Elizabeth hid on the ridge above where the meeting was to be that night.

The assigned time came. A lone man stepped out of one of the caves that riddled this particular stretch of sand. "I thought ye might lissen to me reason…"

Anne defiantly stated, "Not entirely. I've merely come to tell you that I will **not** bow to your demands and you can stick your blackmail attempt up your oversized arse!"

The man's face turned thunderous. "You-" He made a lunge for her just as four male voices cried out, "Halt!"

The ruffian held a pistol to Anne's head. "Get near the wench an' she dies…" he warned.

"If you hurt one hair on her head, you won't live another second." Gillette said. Andrew's knuckles throbbed on his own pistol as he held it in a white knuckled death grip.

Elizabeth and Pru, who had observed all of this had crept down to the beach so as they were situated behind the man's back...

"Don't move!" he declared to the four men.

Then, Elizabeth threw a rock at his head. Stunned, the man turned around as Anne threw an elbow into his sizable stomach.

Diving into the sand, she barely registered the gunshot. Acknowledging that she hadn't been hit, Anne looked for the smoke. The smoking gun was held by James.

That's all she saw because about that time, Andrew dove into her vision. His hands were all over her, searching for any possible injury. Anne felt a little rush of pleasure over his concern, which was quickly demolished as she heard the harangue he was issuing as he did it…

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? SNEAK AWAY ALONE AGAIN TO DEAL WITH THIS MAN? SOMEONE OUGHT TO WHIP YOU!"

Anne silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I'm all right."

Gillette glared at her and proceeded to carry on his lecture in French. From what she understood of the language, he wasn't complementing her on her intelligence…

Meanwhile, James and Will were both glaring at their wives in silent fury. Groves, being the fact that he didn't have a wife and therefore, no one to be mad at, settled down to observe the coming fireworks show. He'd always liked drama…

Will was more silent in his fury, so no one quite ever knew what he was saying to his wife. James, however, erupted like a volcano when his wife's safety was compromised.

"PRUDENCE ABIGAIL NORRINGTON! I ABSOLUTELY FORBADE YOU to come here tonight! You compromised your safety and the safety of our child! I knew you lacked common sense, but…" he broke off, too enraged to continue…

"James Norrington! You should know by now that I'll do exactly as I please, especially when you forbid it!" Pru came down from her anger. "As for the rest, you're right…"

"I am?"

"Yes. I should NEVER have risked the safety of our child." she said, tears in her eyes… "but don't think I'm not mad at you!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE MAD AT ME! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S BEEN TOO STUBBORN FOR YOUR OWN GOOD…"

"I'VE BEEN STUBBORN? YOU AS-" she stopped, doubled over in pain.

"Pru! What's wrong?" he asked demandingly.

A pool of liquid formed at her feet. Breathlessly, she replied, "I think…the baby's coming…"

It was then that the heavens opened up with pouring rain…

* * *

AN: Baby! Baby! Yay! I love babies! Drinks all around! Wait…that's weddings… 


	8. First Comes Love

Disclaimer: Alas, POTC is not mine. Nor is Norrington, though God knows I've tried.

Warning, there be cursing here...Warning

Did I mention the cursing?

Also, note there is a rather lot of cursing, as I imagine I will be doing whenever I get pregnant…particularly if pain reducing drugs are not available…

* * *

"_When in an uncomfortable situation, do not panic. Bluster if you must, but **do not faint**."_

-Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies

"_When in a difficult situation, try to avoid having men in the area. Send them off to do errands that make them feel useful. Then things will actually get done…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen

* * *

Chapter 8: First Comes Love 

"YOU BASTARD! AAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

James was heard replying, "Pru, that was uncalled for! My parents were **married** when mother gave birth to me…"

Choking sounds were heard. "SHUT UP!"

Because of the sudden rain, they had been forced to take Pru into one of the caves. Labor progressed rather quickly and it soon became apparent that the next Norrington would come into the world right there and no other place. Anne arranged it the best they could for Pru to be reasonably comfortable.

They had to send for a doctor despite the storm. No body with Pru had ever attended with childbirth. Both Anne and Elizabeth were high enough born to have not had to assist with such things and the men…well, needless to say they usually were not within twenty feet of something like this…

"YOU SON OF A TORTUGAN WHORE!"

While the men were flustering about in reckless abandon, completely useless, Elizabeth and Anne took charge of matters. Since Groves appeared to be losing his head the quickest, the poor man was sent to fetch a doctor. Theo rushed out of the cave, faster than if the hounds of hell had been at his heels…A fine testament to the Royal Navy, indeed…

"I HATE YOU, JAMES NORRINGTON! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HAAAAAAAATTTEEEE YOOOOOOUUUUU!"

James went towards the cave's entrance, where Will and Andrew stood, waiting to help only if ordered to do so…

"How's she doing?"

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS THE IDIOT WHO DID THIS TO ME?"

James winced.He was anxious and worried about his wife, which was proven by the vast amount of sweat pouring off him. Still, he felt a bit of decorum could be mustered, even in a case like this..."She's doing as well as can be expected…"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

"I'm being called, it seems." James stated as he went back to where his wife lay.

From the back of the cave, Will and Andrew could hear James say, "I'm here, love. Relax…I'm here to help…"

"You already did help! And now I'm trying to give birth to a damn cannonball!"

Pru was lying on a pile of coats. Her hair stuck to her face, she was breathing heavily from contractions, and sweat dripped off her face. And to James, she was still beautiful…if a bit scary because of her anger…

"It will be over soon." James gave Pru his hand. "Squeeze my hand when you feel pain."

The next contraction came and it was a big one. Pru began to squeeze her husband's hand...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This time the scream wasn't just Pru's. James's yell, which was rapidly reaching the high pitch of a girl's, actually rose over hers…

"DAMN WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TRYING TO BREAK MY BLOODY HAND?"

Pru glared at him. "That wasn't half the pain I'm feeling, Commodore."

It was never a good sign when she called him that. He was beginning to think that he'd never be allowed to share a bed with her again. Ever.

Concerned, he looked up towards Elizabeth. "How is she? Is the baby coming soon?"

He ignored Pru's, "Why don't you ask me that, moron?" in favor of Elizabeth's answer.

"I've never attended a birth before…so you're guess is as good as mine…"

Anne shrugged. She had less experience than Elizabeth in these matters…

Just then Pru groaned again… "I can answer that…NOW! It's coming now!I've got to push!"

Groaning, Pru felt a contraction come on and the intense urge to push with it. She grunted, pushing down with all the strength she had. Suddenly, she fell back, exhausted…

"Come on, Pru! I know you can do it…Push!" Elizabeth ordered…

"JJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Pru yelled as another contraction began…

She leaned as far forward as she could and with a few more pushes, a baby's wail was heard.

"You did it! You've got a beautiful baby girl, Pru!" Elizabeth said through her happy tears as she handed the baby to Anne…

No one observed James's reaction to the news. His whole being lit with joy and wonder. He would have had the biggest smile on his face if it weren't for the way his mouth had dropped in helpless awe…

"Oh, Pru," James, awed, said softly.

Just then, Pru doubled over again. "ELIZABETH!"

Pru began to push...she yelled with the exertion and pain...Elizabeth did her best to encourage and James his best to comfort…and another child came to the world, crying at the top of its lungs. Another girl…

"You've got another wonderful girl! Oh, Pru, she's beautiful" Elizabeth proclaimed.

Pru fell back, exhausted. "There aren't anymore, are there?" she asked weakly.

Elizabeth and Anne laughed through their tears. "We don't think so…"

Meanwhile, James had taken the first baby and wrapped her up in his jacket, the one they'd specifically saved for the child. He handed the baby back to Anne while he considered what to wraphis second child in.Looking at his other daughter, James thought for a moment. Suddenly, he took off his shirt and swaddled the second baby in his arms. With help from Anne, James handed both babies to their mother…

Even he had tears of joy in his eyes. "My dearest love, you've given us two incredibly perfect little girls…" he said, the passion evident in his voice.

Pru's eyes were glistening as well as she made the first contact with her children… "Look, they're so beautiful!" Pru glanced aside for a moment…

"I'm sorry for what I said…I think I might have said a few terrible things about your mother…"

James shook his head in denial. "Nonsense! My mother shall be interested toknow she was once a Tortugan whore. AndI shall forevermore consider, 'GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!' an endearment, love."

She bit her lip in worry, considering another issue that plagued her… "You…don't mind that they aren't boys…do you?"

James's expression changed to disbelief. "Pru, you gave me a **family**. Nothing could be better than that…Besides, we both know how much fun we had creating these two unexpected gifts…"

She laughed in relief. "Behave! We can't do that for several weeks afterwards…" She stopped.

"But what are we to name the girls?" Pru asked, changing the subject.

James thought about it… "What names do you like? I know we'd discussed a few…"

Pru looked at the girls. "I think one should be Felicity Alexandra…" One of the babies smiled sweetly.

James grinned. "I think that we have a volunteer, Pru."

"Yes, it appears we have our Felicity…but what of the other baby?..." Pru thought for a moment.

"How about naming her after her beautiful mother? Abigail…since you don't like your first name…" James suggested…

"I'd also like to name her after my mother, Emmaline."

"It couldn't be more perfect." James stated as he reached a hand over to Abigail and one to Felicity. Both girls grabbed for a finger and grasped…

If anyone who knew Commodore Norrington had seen his expression, they would never in a million years say it was the same person. The joy and wonder on his face was a far cry from the unemotional ice king of before…

* * *

Elizabeth and Anne slipped out unnoticed to tell the Andrew and Will… 

Wearing a broad smile, Elizabeth told both of them, "I think you can peek in on them and meet Felicity Alexandra Norrington, and surprise arrival, Abigail Emmaline Norrington…"

The group crept toward where mother, father, and children sat. Never was there a more perfect picture of serene happiness. Each parent held a baby and was softly cooing to the girl. Any animosity from their earlier escapades were forgotten in light of what had happened…

Pru gave the whole group a proud smile. "Come closer and meet our Abby and Felicity…"

Elizabeth and Anne held the girls for a moment before returning them back to Pru and James.

Anne had tears in her eyes as she returned and stood next to Andrew. "They're beautiful aren't they? Andrew, I'm an aunt!"

"They're perfect…" he breathed.

Silently, Anne slipped her hand in Andrew's. It remained there for as long as they remained in the cave...

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was secured in Will's embrace, her back to his. She gave him a soft smile.

Will's brows drew together in puzzlement. "What?" he whispered…

Elizabeth sighed. "To think, in about eight months, we'll have one our own perfect angels…just like those precious ones…"

Will fainted just as the physician arrived to aid the Norringtons. The doctor found himself looking at a concussion as well, something Will's friends would tease him about for months to come…

* * *

AN: Two babies instead of one! Drinks all around! Honestly, I wasn't planning on it…(look at my AN at the end of "Song of the Sea")…but it just seemed to be the thing to do! 

The part of therule for engagement for Dealing with ladies that says "but do not faint" is an homage to Jane Austen.

Thanks for all the reviews! Too many to address individually. In answer to how I have the time to write all this…College doesn't start for two weeks and I find time whenever I can to post…which is often, because I don't do much since I trying to relax before getting back into the grind! Lol!


	9. Never Surrender

Disclaimer: POTC makes no money for this author. Nor do I even own Norrington. I should stop this train of thought before I get depressed.

* * *

_"Never let the lady know your plans beforehand. Keeping her unbalanced is the only way you'll succeed."_

-Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies

_"Never give away your plans to the gentleman in question. He'll only try to interfere…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen

* * *

Chapter 8: Never Surrender

Andrew let a few days pass before he approached Norrington again. James had his hands full with his wife and new children on top of the work his job as Commodore necessitated.

Gillette, as his subordinate, did his best to smooth that pathway by working on anything he could. It became quite often to take ship's manifests and muster rolls with him to bed for his perusal. Plus, anything that helped James probably put Andrew's friend in a better frame of mind. All the better since Andrew was now firmly convinced he wanted to court the man's sister.

Anne. Even three days later he felt anger rise at the unnecessary danger she had put herself in. He had only begun to rant when Pru had gone into labor. Needless to say, after the twins had been born, it would have been considered uncouth to continue.

But something needed to be done. By now, Andrew realized that Anne Norrington was as stubborn as her sister-in-law Pru. That only left Gillette one option: he would have to collaborate with James for her protection. If James would trust him after the garden incident…the jury was still out on that.

So it was about a week after the girls had been born that Andrew Gillette met with James in his offices at Fort Charles.

Without any ceremony, Gillette marched into the office, intent on getting what he wanted.

"James, I think you know what I'm here to talk about. After the other night, it's clear that your sister doesn't have the common sense to understand that she can't go out alone and expect to not be accosted. She's willful, stubborn, and won't listen to reason. God knows she needs a keeper…"

Andrew kept up his rant for several minutes, detailing his concerns and what he was determined to see happen. Five minutes in, Gillette switched to French, a language he knew as well as English and could be accompanied with extravagant hand gestures to emphasize his feelings on the matter. Norrington had learned enough French to glean a basic understanding…

James proved to be remarkably calm throughout the whole lecture. Eventually, he held a hand up to stop Andrew's rapid flow of speech. "Enough. You're starting to repeat yourself…"

Andrew relaxed the stiff muscles that he'd tensed from anger. "Of course, sir. I've still one more thing to say, or rather ask…"

James quietly ordered, "Go on."

"You never answered me when I asked for permission to court Anne."

"I've no desire to create a rift between you and myself. You've been a good friend, a staunch ally, and one of my most trusted Lieutenants. You've also must understand that I am in an unusual position. I trust you, but the thought of you being with my sister sets my protective instincts on alert."

"I understand, sir."

"Much as you probably think, I've no wish to prevent the possibility of either your or Anne's happiness. However, your proposal leaves me with many questions, and I'm afraid I can't give you an answer until I know yours."

Andrew nodded. "You can ask anything."

"I've known you since we were midshipman together. I was with you through the whole affair with that woman…Being said, I also know you swore off love and very probably marriage. Bearing that in mind, how can I not be suspicious of your motives?"

Andrew knew now was not the time for sarcasm. If he were to succeed, truth was vital. "I did in fact swear off being in love long ago. I'm not even sure I'm in love now…I only know that I'm incredibly concerned…"

"Now _where _have I heard that before?" James remarked dryly.

"The events of the other night have made me realize that Anne is more important to me than almost anyone. I want to court her with the intentions of getting to know her better…I won't make the same mistake again of rash action…but neither will I rule out marriage completely…"

"I want what's best for my sister, Andrew…" James warned.

"As do I. But will you at least let me find out if I'm what's best for her?"

James looked Andrew straight in the eye and said grudgingly, "I will agree as long as a chaperone is present…and I don't mean my wife. Lord knows she'll probably **suggest **that you two go off alone. You will be accompanied by a maid or myself at all times, is that clear?"

"As crystal."

"Then, I suppose I will be forced to agree…"

"You have my word that I will not do anything improper…Now you just have to worry about Anne…"

James chuckled ruefully. "Indeed. Pru is beginning to rub off on her…is she not?"

"Your conditions on courtship are easy compared to Anne's Do you know she doesn't want to marry? She was burned badly by a fiancée in London who cheated on her the same day he proposed. Anne told me that she no longer wants to marry, even if she loved someone. It's too unpredictable. Marriage won't guarantee happiness or fidelity…" A thought occurred to Andrew and he groaned…

"What?"

"I just realized the devil of a struggle I'll have with courting your sister. Dealing with you is enough of a problem, but…I just realized I told her that when I married, it would be for friendship…It's going to be an uphill battle to convince her to change her mind…"

James laughed. "Well, there is one point in your favor. At least you realize that you can't outright change her mind…she has to be convinced that a change in her course of action is appropriate…Godspeed and Good Luck, Andrew. You'll need it."

* * *

Anne had never been so confused in her life. Andrew Gillette was proving to be a most perplexing puzzle. The problem proved to be that Anne couldn't quite figure out what she felt for the interfering gentleman.

And trying to figure it out only led to Anne being depressed and utterly confused. Eventually, she gave up trying to figure it out on her own. Her sister-in-law knew him. Perhaps she could shed some light on the matter…

Anne found Pru in bed. She was to rest until the doctor allowed her out of bed, and not one moment sooner, if James had anything to say about it. James would not tolerate compromising his wife's safety and for once Pru actually went along with what he ordered…

She entered the room as soon as she heard a "come in." Anne had visited with Pru everyday, often to talk of the two darling girls in the nursery. Pru had placed it in Anne's charge to make sure that Felicity and Abigail were being taken care of correctly. Anne could assure her of that, as she was more often than not up in the nursery herself caring for her two adorable nieces…

"How are the girls today, Anne?" Pru asked.

"Precious and happy, as always. I'll have them brought down later, if you wish…"

"Yes, I'd like that…although soon enough I won't have to ask and I can actually go see them myself! I **hate** being an invalid…"

"I know. I remember when you had that cold a month before your wedding. James often regaled me with his frustrations in making sure you didn't sneak out without his knowledge…" Anne grinned as she remembered the fact that she never had told her brother everything and that occasion was no exception…

"I only agreed this time because I'm simply exhausted. Now, is there something you wanted to talk about? Your expression when you walked in made it seem so…"

"I'm in need of advice…"

"Could it be about a someone or a something?"

"Someone. I was hoping you'd be able to shed some light on Lieutenant Gillette…"

Pru's eyes gleamed with satisfaction and happiness. "I knew it! I knew you were perfect for each other! I told James…"

"Wait Pru! I never said I loved the man and wanted to bear his children…"

"Then why are you asking me about him?" Pru asked, puzzled.

"I'm merely curious…he and I have gotten to know each other a bit…"

"And…?"

"I want to know if he ever talked to you about marriage…" Anne blurted out.

"He never told me anything of the kind, but James told me enough about some dreadful woman who jilted him…"

"Did he actually swear to never love again?"

"Probably, but you know Gillette. He's sure to have gotten past that nonsense…why?"

"I'm confused, Pru. Very confused."

"We all are when it comes to being in love…"

"I AM NOT in Love!"

"That's what I said about two years ago…and I'm married with two children to a man I love more than I can say. Intentions are wonderful, but don't always effect what really happens, dear…"

"I can't be in love with him. He said he wasn't going to marry for love. He would marry a friend, beget a few children, and then ignore her for the rest of their lives…I can't do that! Even if I hadn't sworn I wouldn't marry…

Pru glanced at her, shocked. "Wouldn't marry? That seems a bit harsh…"

"Marriage won't ensure that fidelity or love will last. I was engaged in London for less than a day. The man was cheating on me the same day he proposed! I vowed then that I wouldn't…"

"Don't let one moron ruin your chance of happiness. Give this 'confusion' you have with Gillette a chance. It could make you happier than you've ever been…"

"or completely miserable." Anne added stubbornly.

"Perhaps…but sometimes we need to take chances. Marriage really isn't that bad if you know how to deal with men. Besides…there are other benefits, you know…"

"Children? I'd love to have children of my own, but if marriage is necessary…I'd rather be an Aunt taking care of your children, Pru…"

Pru smiled at her. "Well, children, yes…but I was…referring to the more 'intimate' pleasures…"

"Excuse me for saying this, Pru, but can't you find those 'pleasures' outside of marriage?"

"I really shouldn't be having this conversation with you…James would kill me if he found out…which is why I'll continue. You can, but it appears to me that you're focused on Gillette…"

Anne arched a brow at her. "And if I am?"

"Anne Millicent Norrington! I'm not hearing this! James will be furious to know what you're thinking of! Gillette would never betray his friend's trust, so you might as well forget it! Besides, don't tell me this! I would be honor bound to blurt out everything, whether it was said in confidence or not…"

Anne was immediately contrite. "Of course, Pru. No more need be said. I've got to be going now…"

Anne closed the door to Pru's bedroom. She'd actually never meant to insinuate that she would do anything…However, now the thought was in her head and refused to die.

_I'm not going to marry anyway…why is it so important that I keep my reputation? I need to figure out what my feelings are and whether they rather stubbornly lie around my heart. I want this frustration to end…this endless wondering…the endless daydreaming of the near kiss in the garden…I can't rest until I find out…_

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews! What is Anne going to do? How is Gillette going to react? Hmmmm… 


	10. Ambush

Disclaimer: Yet again, POTC earns money for Disney. Even though they under appreciate my Norrington and defame his character, they will not relinquish him.

* * *

_"Sometimes retreat is the best option when faced with a woman's resolve. It is not cowardly, merely wise."_

-Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies

_"Despite what gentlemen say, ladies are not stubborn, merely determined. They call us stubborn only when they are not allowed their way in matters. If you are to manage one of them you must realize early on that gentlemen never really grow up..."_

-Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen

* * *

Chapter 10: Ambush 

For the past five or six days, Lieutenant Andrew Gillette of his Majesty's Royal Navy called on Miss Anne Norrington for at least a few moments each day. Yes, it was indeed as boring as it sounded. For one, Anne's sufferable brother stood as chaperone, conveniently putting a damper on any glance, action, or sentence that even smelt of impropriety. For another, Gillette proved to have the ability to converse with the wit of the most boring person alive.

Andrew, of course, complied with James's rules to a tee. His conversation consisted of all the polite acceptable things that bored senseless anyone who had a brain.

Anne was never accused of having a long temper. So it was after one particular teatime that Anne finally confronted her brother.

"Would you like to tell me what you think you're doing?" she asked coolly.

James smiled at her smugly. "Not particularly, no."

"Tell me anyway." Her voice was firm with resolve.

"I'm acting as chaperone."

Anne was to say the least, surprised. "Chaperone?For Gillette? It's not as if he's courting me…"

"But he is, Anne."

Anne was a trifle shocked. She knew her feelings had been changing...but surely he couldn't be wanting her as his 'friendly' bride? Her whole being rebelled at the thought of it...She would not be locked in such a union! Loving and not being loved in return...

_Love? No...it couldn't be love. Wouldn't she know? Wouldn't it have hit her in a lightning bolt of sensation? Wouldn't she have known instantly?..._

When riled and confused, Anne relied on cool tones and sarcastic laughter...

"Is that what he's been doing? I thought it merely because of your stifling presence!"

James arched his eyebrow. "You wound me, sister."

"I'll wound something else if you don't…" she growled.

"Threats? How vicious you are!"

"If you don't let me talk to him alone, for once! I'll never know if I **want** him to court me…"

"That is absolutely out of the question." All teasing was gone from her brother's voice.

"What could possibly happen?"

"It's because you can't answer that question…that I forbid it."

She stood and stared him down. It appeared that the Norrington siblings could match each other wellwhen it came to glares… "And what if I do it anyway?"

"Don't you dare…" James warned, matching her glare to glare.

"Try me." With that, Anne left the drawing room. As she marched off, Anne could hear him bellowing her name. Resolute, she ignored him...only to find later that her room had been locked.

* * *

Lieutenant Gillette had finished his duty on watch and returned to his quarters. Far from being able to sleep, Andrew perused yet more paperwork. Contrary to any romantic notions, life in the navy wasn't always exciting and proved to involve more reports and paperwork than young idealistic boys realized…Paperwork had certainlynever figured into his boyhood dreams... 

A few hours later, Andrew rubbed his strained eyes. A break was in order if he was to maintain his sanity. Putting aside the papers, he lay back on his cot, staring at the ceiling. "Somehow paperwork isn't satisfying enough to take to bed…" he murmured sarcastically.

A soft feminine voice interrupted, "There is an alternative…"

In his mad dash to get out of his bed, Andrew fell into the floor. Cursing silently, he glanced up at his intruder. _Anne._

"Wha…What are you doing here?" he sputtered. _This is no way to honor my promises to James…_

"Is that the greeting I get?"

"It's the farewell you'll get. Now let's get you back home before James…"

Anne stopped him with the simple action of placing a hand on his arm. "Is that all you think about, James?" Her hand crept up to his neck…

He swallowed nervously… "N…No, I think of all manner of things…"

"Fascinating…"

Anne's hand crept up to his face. Her other hand rose as well up to where his wig met his head. Her eyes shouted her enthrallment with what she was doing…

"Anne…" he said pleadingly.

"Shhhh…I've been wanting to do this since the moment I saw you…"

Her hands gently lifted away his wig and threw it to the ground, revealing short cropped coppery hair.

"Better than I imagined…" she murmured with an appreciative smile as her face got closer to his…

"Anne…"

"Is that all you can say? It's a bit repetitive…What say you that we say nothing at all?"

Her lips met his, softly. It was clear that she hadn't done this before and Andrew, being the gentleman he was, had to stop this…

He lifted his lips from hers. "We can't do this…"

"Yes, **we can**." Anne insisted as she jerked his lips back to hers.

An exploratory lick, threw Andrew for a loop and being the gentleman he was, felt obliged to continue…being as she obviously wanted tutoring…and the fact that even if thirty undead pirates had walked through his door Andrew honestly wouldn't be able stop…

He took control of the kiss. Urging her to open her mouth, his tongue entered and plundered her mouth with more dedication than anyone ever could. Moaning, he pressed her against the wall, his body intimately entwined with hers.

Her arms wound themselves around his neck and delightfully explored his hair. For his part, Andrew kept his hands on her face, caressing her cheeks and tilting her head to just the right angle…

Finally, the need for oxygen, rather than propriety forced the couple to part. Andrew glared at her, gasping for air. _One kiss, and all my honor sails out the window…I've got to get her out of here… _Anne for her part held her hand to her lips, as if she half believed she was dreaming…

_I…I have my answer, don't I? _she thought dazedly.

"You've got to get out of here! Now." Andrew demanded.

"Did you not like it?"

"Oh, I liked it. I liked it more than I could say…" he said as hefrowned at her.He appeared to be adjusting his clothes and looked to be in pain…

"Did I hurt you, then?" Anne concernedly asked.

He almost smiled at that. Almost. "No."

"But…"

"Don't push it."

"Oh. Can we try that again?"

"That is the worst idea I've ever heard of…"

"Perhaps…I could try whatever you did with your tongue…I…I rather enjoyed it" Anne looked curious as she breathlessly asked for permission.

_God save me. An innocent who has insatiable curiousity…_ Andrew groaned.

"Cross off my last statement. **That** is the worst idea…idea…"

_Damn it…she's offering herself to me…and I have to be a gentleman…Wait! What's she doing?…_

The little minx had unbuttoned his waistcoat and was quite literally feeling him up as her arms wrapped around his body and her lips got closer…they touched his and started her own plundering…

"Anne!" Andrew gasped. "Where the devil did you learn that?"

She smiled seductively, though where she learned to smile like that, Andrew had no idea… "It appears my brother has a rather naughty streak I didn't know about…he's compiled quite a library indeed."

Momentary shock took Andrew's thoughts in an entirely different direction. He'd known James for years and had merely assumed the man wasn't…incredibly excited in that area…He realized that there was far more to James Norrington than anyone suspected, least of all what one of his best friends even knew…

"Andrew?" Anne's voice brought him back to the present problem…

"Anne. We can't do this. I promised…I gave my word!"

He grabbed her arm and led her to the door. "I'm taking you back. Now. Before James finds me and turns me into a eunuch…and that's the best case scenario Anne!"

"Is James all you care about? Is that purely the reason you even acknowledge me? James told me you'd asked permission to court me. Why?" she demanded.

Andrew could tell as they walked back to her home that the answer was important.

"Anne, I want to get to know you. You've stirred something inside me that has left me confused. I've no idea exactly why you are so very important to me…I want to get to know you and perhaps figure it out…" he drifted off, still unsure of why he was doing this. He couldn't be in love...he'd sworn it off...yet why did this woman, Anne Norrington, draw him like a lodestone? Every day that passed made it harder for him to resist...He'd thought of her constantly to the point of complete distraction...

"You can't do that by coming to tea. My guard won't allow anything beyond talk of the weather…" she prodded.

"I gave my word, Anne, and if you know anything about me, you should know that it's my bond. I cannot betray your brother that way…I'm dangerously skirting the line now…if only to protect you from yourself…"

"Myself? I'll have you know that I don't need your protection! I can take care of myself."

Oh Lord. Wrong turn there. "Is that what you call it? Or do you not remember that night on the beach?" When pressed, his stubborn streak could exceed hers. His possessiveness certainly had...

Anne's nostrils began to flare in anger. "One occasion, Andrew! If you think I'll allow this stubborn display of tyranny continue…I'll simply have to get acquainted with someone else. Perhaps another man would help explain those picturesfrom the_Kama Sutra_ further."

Anne knew she was tempting fate, but sometimes anger made her say things that she never meant to say...

"You can't do that!" he ordered her.

"And why can't I?" she angrily inquired as she pushed her nose close to his in an attempt to intimidate...

"Because, you're mine, DAMN IT!" His lips pressed against hers as if he could brand her as his if he only kissed her hard enough, long enough...

It was her fault really. She'd pushed her delightful spectacle clad face up to his, her lips mere inches from his own, her face passionate with anger. Andrew's tongue swept into her wet mouth. She moaned in response._After all, there is always more than one way to end an argument…and I think I've just found my favorite way...  
_

He was smug after the brief kiss finished. "Best way I know to quiet a stubborn female…"

The tip of a sword prodded Andrew in the back...

Out of the darkness he heard a voice, deadly in its silent anger. "Indeed."

* * *

AN: This cannot bode well. Really, James should understand. It's not poor Andrew's fault at all…but things aren't so clear when it involves his baby sister… 


	11. Showdown

Disclaimer: I cannot lay claim to POTC. I only wish I could for that would mean I was rather wealthy and had met Jack Davenport/Norrington.

* * *

_"Ladies will never understand how gentlemen act with one another. Don't even bother trying to explain as the lady will try to convince you of its illogic…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies

_"Men prefer to settle disagreements with violence. It will never make sense and despite any protests, the gentlemen will never see how stupid they're acting…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen

* * *

Chapter 11: Showdown 

Gillette turned slowly away from Anne to face her brother.

James stared at his friend. "How could you do this? I trusted that you'd honor your word. There's only one thing I can do-"

Gillette bent his head as James continued, "But it's not the betrayal that I have to deal with at the moment. It is unfortunate that I have to avenge my sister's honor by dueling with the man who had been my best friend. Lift your sword…"

Anne pushed him aside. "James, this isn't what it seems…I-"

Gillette interrupted, "I understand what you have to do, sir. I am responsible for this." He lifted his sword…

Andrew was obviously trying to shield her. "STOP!" she yelled.

James looked at her coolly. "Stay out of this, Anne. I'll deal with you later."

The clang of steel against steel marked the beginning of the duel. The men circled each other. Lunge followed lunge, parry followed parry…

Anne stood there, trying her best to stop two idiots trying to destroy each other.

"I'm going now! Probably to become a loose woman in Tortuga and find a pirate to keep me as his mistress with the hopes that I can raid, pillage, and plunder to my heart's content! Goodbye!"

She began to stomp off. Immediately, they both grabbed her arms.

"Don't be foolish!" James gritted out to her.

While at the same time, Andrew shouted, "Anne! You will not…"

"I will if you two continue with this nonsense! Andrew, stop trying to take the blame…If you two will stop acting like you're infants, I suggest we adjourn to the drawing room and discuss this like rational human beings…"

With that, Anne turned and marched home.

* * *

"Thank you, Pru for coming down and helping me with this. I felt an added dash of reason would be helpful…" Anne said as she accepted a cup of tea from her sister-in-law. 

"It's no trouble, Anne, but what's the problem this time? Which one of them started it?"

"He did." Anne and James said simultaneously. They each referred to a different person.

Gillette seemed determined to sacrifice himself. "I am responsible…"

"No, YOU ARE NOT." Anne stated.

James butted in with a cool, "Oh? Then how do explain his kissing you?…after he gave me his word to never be alone with you! That Anne, is betrayal as well as a slight to your honor…I, as your brother and protector, am bound to defend that…"

"Oh, brother. Not the old 'protection' line again." Pru muttered.

"Let me defend myself, James! I'm 23 years old! I can handle it…"

"Yes, like you handled yourself tonight? Being seduced by the man I thought was a friend?"

"He didn't seduce me!" Anne seethed.

"WELL HE BLOODY WASN'T ACTING LIKE A GENTLEMAN! He was making advances…"

Anne interjected… "He wasn't seducing me, you clod! I WAS SEDUCING HIM!"

The room went silent.

James was lethally still, just like a Panther before taking down his prey. "You what?" he breathed…

Anne turned to the two men.

"I kissed him! He wanted to escort me home, but I kissed him! Don't turn your back on a friend because of this."

"You will marry him at once then or I must avenge your honor."

"Who are you going to duel with? Me?"

"No. Gillette should have prevented this and for his betrayal, I am honor bound to defend you."

"Could you PLEASE stop repeating yourself?" Anne seethed. "Andrew, don'tlisten tothis. It wasn't your fault. I won't marry you because of this…I value your happiness more than that."

"Anne, I participated when I should have stopped you. I **am **responsible…"

"Why?" she emotionally asked, "Why can't we forget what happened and start over?"

"BECAUSE I FAILED YOUR BROTHER! I PROMISED I WOULD NEVER…"

"Don't regret it, please."

"I could never regret it. You mean far more to me than anyone…and that's why I'm at fault…"

"I agree…I must defend her honor…" James interjected.

"I don't need your defending and certainly not when you're being an ass!"

"Anne Millice-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore of your ranting about something that didn't happen the way you think it did!

I don't want to break up your friendship. James, you have far too few friends and I will **not** be the cause of you losing another one.

Therefore, we will forget this happened. Andrew is not at fault. If he kissed me, it was because I initiated it. You cannot fault him for responding. He never broke his word to you. In fact, he risked you misinterpreting his actions by escorting me home, to protect me!

James, stop being an insufferable ass! Neither of you need to duel over me, is that clear?"

James nodded. "There is only one thing left to do…"

Anne glanced at him. "And what is that?"

"You two will have to marry at once, as I've stated before, whether you like it or not."

Anne gasped. "You can't mean that, James!"

"Anne, you've made your choice by escaping the bonds of propriety…"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! You snuck out with Pru dozens of times before marriage!"

"That's different!" he roared.

"How?" Anne asked defiantly.

"I only did it because she needed protection. And I never kissed her!"

"Yes, you did." Pru interjected.

"I did not!" James was on the defensive.

"Do you not remember the garden? And after you rescued me? And don't forget the storage shed…"

"We were engaged!"

"That still doesn't negate the fact that we were unchaperoned before we got engaged, and even after we were engaged wheter it was to prevent my engagement to that Sills fellow or really engaged…"

"I have to agree…" Andrew tentatively said…

"Don't start. I'm not done with you. I'm responsible for her protection. She's my sister and you callously made advances…"

"Don't start that again James! For God's sake, it was a kiss! He hardly made love to me…"

James turned to Andrew and glared… "And he better never even think about it…" he growled.

Anne put her head in her hands, clearly at the end of her rope. "I can't handle this…I can't stay here and see you two hate each other because of me…"

Anne ran out of the room. Pru followed with a backhanded glare to the two men.

"Get out." James ordered, not even looking at Andrew.

"I will marry her, James. If you'll only allow me time to make sure she loves me...I would never want to trap her in marriage with the result of her being miserable...I care for her too much..."

Gillette left, his insides in turmoil at the loss of his good friend and the possibility of the loss of something far more precious…

Throughout the whole altercation, he was frozen, unable to decide how to proceed. He knew after tonight that he rather desperately wanted to marry her, to mark her as his. But he also knew that she would be miserable if he didn't wait and any chance of their happiness together would be ruined. He couldn't get himself to say that. In James's eyes, Andrew had gone against his word and that could not be repaired. Andrew found he didn't know what to do: risk Anne's unhappiness by marrying her immediately...or ruin his friendship with James by refusing to marry...

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Pru gently asked. 

Anne sniffled a bit as she replied, "Yes. I can't do this anymore. I'm obviously not meant for marriage. I have a friend who lives with her husband in New York who has invited me to stay for a bit…She can certainly find someone who needs a nursemaid or Governess. Perhaps taking care of others' children will suffice…Besides, I've always wanted to visit the American colonies…"

"There's a ship leaving tomorrow, early with the tide. If you're careful, we may be able to get you aboard without James or Andrew knowing…"

Anne nodded. "Thank you, Pru. You've really been the best sister I ever could have hoped for."

Pru cried as she gave Anne a hug. "I always wanted a sister and I'm so glad that I found one in you. Be safe and write often."

"You won't tell James until the boat has left, will you?"

"I won't. In the end, it should be your choice as to where your life goes. I'm just sad that it doesn't seem to be in Port Royal with Gillette…"

Anne gave Pru a watery smile. "For awhile, I thought it might…but it's clear that it would never happen. His friendship with my brother is far too important to ruin and it seems that's all I've done…He doesn't love me, though he might have been on his way to doing so…I'm sure he'll recover in time."

Pru looked at her with great concern. "But will you?"

Anne bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I'm not sure…but it doesn't seem likely…I really must stop this watering pot business! If I'm to do this, I must be strong…"

"You are strong, Anne. Maybe not strong in the noisy way I am, but you've got a quiet strength about you. I think you'll do fine in whatever path you choose…Be safe, Anne. I suppose I'll receive a letter soon…"

Pru began to leave Anne's room. "Wait a moment! Give this letter to James and Andrew when you tell them where I've gone…"

"Of course I will. Good bye. As much as I don't want you to do this, I certainly can't stop you…Oh, I'll miss you so much!"

With one last hug, Pru left.

Come morning, Anne snuck aboard with a couple of small valises containing clothing and a few sentimental items. She gazed at Fort Charles until it disappeared into the distance, and then went back to her cabin to cry for awhile…

* * *

AN: Oh dear. Anne can be rather stubborn. Sorry that this took longer than expected. I was having trouble with visualizing this part…but eventually things flowed a bit better… 


	12. Revelations

Disclaimer: Standard statement. I don't make money of POTC. And for the last time, I DO NOT have Norrington in my closet. Really, these federal officials are quite annoying.

* * *

_"Women will shoot off like a loose cannon if you do not guide them. Unfortunately, loose cannons always end up hurting someone and it is always the gentleman who gets hurt…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies

_"Gentlemen want to rule the world and sometimes will not listen to gentle reasoning. It is then that drastic actions are required…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen

* * *

Chapter 12: Revelations 

Pru waited a whole day before she came to her husband to tell him about his sister. It wasn't that she was afraid of James. No, quite the contrary, she was one of the few people who were brave enough to stand up to him. In waiting, Pru had other plans in mind: namely to allow Anne's ship to get farther from Port Royal.

Eventually, if Pru was going to still look innocent, she would have to tell James. Otherwise, it would become obvious that she knew. Finally, she made her way to Fort Charles and her husband's office. Accordingly, Pru also requested that Lieutenant Gillette would be present as well.

The situation was quite awkward. Even without either of them speaking, Pru could feel the animosity and broken trust between the two. _Perhaps this will heal the rift, so to speak, _She thought.

"Darling, is there a reason for this unexpected visit? There must be if you required my Lieutenant's presence."

"James," Pru said, "I've come to tell you something…"

He noticed her trepidation. "Is it the children? Are they ill? Are you ill? Is Anne ill? What…"

"She's not there." Pru said in a rush.

"What?"

"Anne isn't at home. I haven't seen her all day. I merely assumed she was staying in her room because of your beastly behavior. Finally, I thought she could use a change of scenery, so I knocked on her door and she didn't respond.

I opened it and found no one within the room. It was then that I found this…" Pru handed James the letter. It was addressed to Commodore James Norrington and Lieutenant Andrew Gillette, Royal Navy:

_James and Andrew,_

_If you're reading this, someone has discovered that I am not here. Rest easy, as I am perfectly fine. I am currently on my way to visit a friend, the location of which I will disclose once I arrive. It is my hope that she will be able to find me a position as a nursemaid or a governess. If I am to not have children of my own, I would very much like to take care of the children of others. _

_I realized last night that you two were nearing an irreparable break because of my relationship with Andrew. I cannot allow that to happen. I care too much for you to be the cause of the end of such a great friendship. _

_It came to me that the only solution would be to remove myself from the area. Perhaps I was never meant for marriage. Andrew, do not think it to be your fault. I'm sure with time you will find someone you love and despite your earlier convictions, will marry. I would never want to marry you because my brother wished it and you felt you had to comply. I care too much for you to allow such a stifling life to be set upon you._

_James, please do not be angry at Andrew. He has been perfectly honorable and has tried his best to keep his word. Anything that has happened is my fault and mine alone. Do not cut yourself off from himon my part. _

_Do not come after me. I am perfectly safe and contrary to what you believe, perfectly able to take care of myself. Please allow me the right to make my own choice in the matter. _

_I will write you as soon as I arrive at my friend's home. _

_Love, _

_Annie_

_p.s. I will write you often, I promise. I'll write both of you. _

"Sir, with your permission, I'd like to take the Hunter and find the ship she's sailed on. I'll bringAnne back." Andrew declared.

"Order the ship to be readied right away. Have Groves make inquiries at the docks as to what ships left recently and where they were going. She's my sister, I will be the one to retrieve her."

"She's the woman I love and wish to marry, sir! I think I should go and get her." Andrew said determinedly.

Silence.

Pru spoke excitedly, "You love her? I knew it! I told you James-"

"Do you love her, Andrew?" James asked calmly.

"With every fiber of my being."

James sighed.

"Then I suppose I must give my blessing, however odd it still seems to me. She could dofar worse.However, I will be going with you." James said firmly.

Andrew nodded as Pru stated, "Good idea. I'm going too…"

James turned to Pru. "You are not!"

"Yes, I am."

"I forbid it."

Pru snorted. "Yes, forbidding something has worked so well for you in the past! I'm going whether you like it or not, Commodore!"

Pru had gotten up in his face by then and her eyes were flashing with determination and annoyance.

"No, and that's final. Come Gillette."

He quickly left the office with his Lieutenant. Pru heard the tumblers in the lock turn. Her anger surged as she realized that he had locked her in.

_He should know by now that locked doors only infuriate me. They never keep me where I'm supposed to be…_

Pru calmly pulled a hair pin out of her hair and began fiddling around with the lock…

* * *

Andrew found James observing the preparations to set sail. 

"Sir, I think I've found the ship she was on."

James turned to him. "Well, which one is it?"

"The Bonny Lass. It's on its way to the New York colony."

* * *

An hour later, the Hunter was ready and they set sail. Both Andrew and James knew the waters well and could almost pinpoint the course the Bonny Lass would have to set if it were to arrive at its intended destination. 

"Lieutenant, stop pacing! Go get yourself a Brandy or something. You're making the men nervous." James ordered.

"I can't. She's out there somewhere alone! Unprotected! She could be assaulted by anyone on that ship-"

"Gillette, I know that captain. He's one of the most honest in the Caribbean…"

Andrew had already moved on. "or attacked by pirates! You know what they're capable of! She could be robbed, murdered, or-" Andrew's fingers bit into the railing until his knuckles were white.

"I've had enough of this! Gillette, in my office. Now."

James was forced to practically drag Andrew into his shipboard office. The crew glanced at each other, wondering what the Lieutenant could have possibly done to merit a set down…

* * *

Inside the office, James pushed Andrew into a chair. 

"Calm down, Andrew. I have no reason to believe that the ship would be attacked by pirates. It's carrying mainly passengers! Nothing of value to pirates."

"I don't care what you think!" Gillette paused. "That didn't come out right…"

"Indeed." came from James in amusement. "My God, you're entirely too worked up about this. Save your energy for being angry at Anne once we reach her. I am."

Andrew looked up at James. "So calm are you? Remember when your wife was captured by pirates? You were practically wearing a path on the deck with your pacing. You were frantic. Anne may not be in that much danger, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. I personally think I'm doing better than your panic attack…"

"I did not panic! I was rightfully terrified over what those murderous bastards would do to Pru. Still, I see your point. I had been just as frantic. Yet, may I remind you that I followed your orders."

James filled a glass with Brandy. "Drink." he ordered.

Just then, a marine knocked on the door and entered. "Sir," the man began, "A stowawayhas just come up from the cargo hold…"

"A stowaway?" James asked.

"Yes, sir."

James closed his eyes. He had a good feeling he already knew, but in false hope he asked, "Who?"

The marine was interrupted by the entrance of a woman.

"Hello, darling."

James stood up, his face angry as he growled, "I forbid you…"

"Yes, I always thought that was stupid of you. You really haven't realized that I'll always do exactly what you forbid me to do? I saw no reason for not coming…"

"Perhaps because I wanted to keep you safe in Port Royal?"

"Come off it, James! Anne, I'm sure, will want a sympathetic person aboard, and frankly, neither of you would fit the bill."

"I still say-"

"Shut up." With that, Pru stood up to her fullest height, wound her arms around his neck, and passionately kissed him on the mouth until the anger drifted out of his body.

"Don't think that means I'm not angry at you compromising your safety again!" James angrily stated, though with considerablyless vehemence than before.

"Leave Gillette and for goodness sake, calm down." Pru ordered. She yanked James's head down for another kiss...

"Pru...We can't do this here! Ohhhh..." James groaned into her mouth.

Andrew left as soon as he saw that Pru was making short work of James's uniform. He drew blinds over the windows in the door on his way out for privacy. If the moans James was making was any indication, the couple would need it...

* * *

A while later James stepped out of the office. To most observers, he appeared totally in control. Gillette, however,was not most observers and noted the slight dazed quality to his eyes. He smirked at his friend. 

"Commodore, did you finally…settle things with your wife?"

James glared at him. "Indeed."

The officer in the crow's nest announced seeing a ship in the distance. Gillette and Norrington lifted their spyglasses to the horizon. Barely visible was a ship on the port side.

"Right," James said, "Lieutenant, continue course to intercept that ship. When we get closer, signal that we're friendly and we want them to stop for a chat."

"Of course, sir." Gillette answered.

James nodded and turned away.

"Commodore?" Andrew called out.

"Yes?"

Andrew's mouth lifted into a smirk. "You might want to fix the buttons on your waistcoat. They're askew."

James swiftly looked down to a neat row of buttons. He glared at Andrew. "Andrew…so help me, if there weren't witnesses I'd kill you…"

* * *

Anne stood against the rail of the ship. By this point, she had dried her tears. After making sure her eyes didn't look puffy, she decided a turn about deck was in order. 

She greeted a few of the passengers. She found she rather liked the kind older couple that was traveling to New York to visit one of their sons, a merchant there. Others, Anne found to be slightly annoying and would test her patience to be polite to, such as Mr. Dudley. He regaled everyone who would listen about his farm in New Jersey and his completely boring theories about dairy farming.

Still, there would be plenty of ways to entertain herself until they arrived at their destination. Anne lifted her face to feel the sea breeze. _This is the right thing to do. I'm sure I've made the right decision, so why do ache so much? _

The captain startled her out of her reverie. "Miss, there is a ship approaching. We're asking that all passengers go down below to their cabins."

She frowned at him. "Is something amiss? Do you think the ship to be dangerous?"

"No, miss. But with pirates still roaming these waters, I don't want to take chances."

"Of course, Captain. No more need be said."

Anne made her way back to her cabin. Entering her room, she rummaged through her satchels and found the pistol that she'd brought as protection…

* * *

"Sir, we're approaching the Bonny Lass." 

James stood and came from behind his desk. "Very well. I believe I'll let you retrieve my erstwhile sister. I'll speak to the captain."

Andrew frowned. "What changed your mind?"

"I've been thinking about it and I know I can trust you. I merely reacted out of anxiety about my sister."

Pru's voice interrupted, "Meaning I finally knocked some sense into him."

"I told you to stay in the cabin."

"And I told you that I wouldn't, but I will remain on the Hunter, as a compromise."

* * *

The argument ended as James and Andrew were able to board the Bonny Lass. 

"Captain," James greeted, "This won't take long. We're to recover a missing person for a rather important official in Port Royal. We'll be as quickly as we can in retrieving her…"

His voice faded as Andrew began walking. Andrew was already on his way down to the cabins…

_I will not act rashly because I am angry and worried. I will not act rashly because..._

* * *

AN: I promise I'll have another chapter up by morning. I just felt like leaving it a bit of cliffhanger again. :) 


	13. Unexpected but Desired

Disclaimer: POTC is not mine and probably won't be. As for Norrington, I can dream, can't I?

* * *

"_Act decisively and do not relent from your course of action. The key to success is to keep the lady on her toes…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies

"_Men are very devious when they want to be. Sometimes it is just easier to go along with their plans, pick your battles so to speak. You'll get what you want soon enough…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen

* * *

Chapter 13: Unexpected but Desired

Anne waited anxiously in her room. She could hear nothing happening and that reassured her. _Surely_, she reasoned, _pirates would be far noisier._ However, she would not lower her guard.

The time stretched into enormous lengths of tension. Anne heard movement farther down from her room. She tensed, ready for whatever was to come…

The door opened. In a flash Anne was standing, her gun trained on the intruder.

Her voice was cold steel as she said, "Don't move any closer."

* * *

Andrew's first impression once he opened the door was the barrel of a gun pointed directly at his forehead.

His next was a voice that would freeze the waters of the Caribbean. "Don't move any closer."

The gun suddenly faltered. "Andrew?" Anne asked in amazement.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed as she pulled him in the room and shut the door.

"Saving you." Andrew grimly stated.

"Saving me? From what?" she incredulously asked him.

"From yourself."

"And you think you have the right to do that?"

"Yes, I do." He glared at her.

"I've made my choice, which I made perfectly clear in my letter." She could match him glare for glare when she wanted…

"Yes, you made quite a few of your ridiculous notions known to us…"

She snorted. "Ridiculous? Ridiculous or not, sir, I will go on with my plans."

"No you won't." He seemed sure of that which served to fuel Anne's anger.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to do about it?" Anne seethed.

That, unfortunately had been tempting fate a bit too far.

"This." Andrew bent down and picked Anne up.

"Andrew Gillette! Put me down! You son of a-"

Carrying her over his shoulder like a bag of flour, Andrew progressed topside. To the stunned looks of everyone, he went to James, whose eyebrows had risen in inquiry.

"Her belongings are still down below, if you could send someone to get them?" Andrew asked his question as if it were a normal, everyday occurrence to have a lady slung over his shoulder shouting insults at him.

James nodded. "Captain, if you would send someone down?"

The captain complied. Meanwhile, Andrew and his charge had already gone to the Hunter.

"Andrew! For God's sake, I'll kill you quickly if you put me down!"

"Hello, Gillette. Everything taken care of?" Pru asked, a wondering smile on her face.

"It will be, shortly."

Anne tried to get Pru on her side. "Pru! Help! I'm being carried off by a madman!"

Pru yelled to her as Andrew and Anne disappeared below, "IT'S OKAY DEAR! YOU'VE MADE YOUR BED, I SUPPOSE YOU NOW MUST LIE IN IT!"

* * *

Andrew proceeded to his small room. It was fortunate that in the construction of the Hunter, the Lieutenant was allowed a room. It was particularly good in this case, as Andrew would be needing privacy…

With less than gentle care, Andrew plopped a livid Anne on his bed.

"You pompous ass!"

"Stop right there. If anyone has any right to be angry, it is me!" Andrew barked. "You left without a word, save that letter, which was discovered after the fact! You never even consulted me…"

"Yes, I'm sure you and my brother would have allowed me to leave." Anne remarked bitterly. "You both were the reason I left! I couldn't remain, seeing you two hate each other because of me, especially when you were rapidly heading to the point where you would be forced to marry me!"

"And is it so terrible to marry me?" Andrew's voice was soft now, all anger from it gone from it forthe moment.

"No, of course not! I said that I didn't want you to be forced to marry me. Despite what you've said before, I wanted you to have the chance to love the person you married! Not be stuck with me because my brother thought is was some salve to my broken honor!" Anne was shouting again by the time she finished.

"I'VE ALREADY FOUND HER, DAMN IT!"

"What?"

"I've found the woman I love, Anne!"

"You…what?"

Andrew laughed softly. "Is that all you can say?"

"Who? Who is the woman?" Anne held her breath.

"Anne…I…Who do you think it is?"

He grabbed her to him and kissed her. Kissed her with all the passion he'd held inside for all those weeks. Kissed her with all the love he felt, even as he doubted she loved him in return. Kissed her for all the uncertainties that were never going to be realized…

Andrew tried his best to compose himself. He bent down on one knee and took her hands…

"Anne Norrington. I know we didn't have the best start. I insulted you, you insulted me. Who knew how rapidly I would be become enthralled with that?

And I am enthralled. Completely, deeply. I love you. I didn't realize it until I knew you were gone, but I know now. I love you more than I could ever say.

I know that I once stupidly told you that I would only marry to have children and my wife would be a friend, nothing more. I hope you see through that for the coward I was being. Even then, I think I was beginning the inevitable action of falling in love with you.

But denial is strong, isn't it? I resisted even as the mere mention of your name drew me closer to you.

Anne Norrington, you are my only source of happiness in the world. Will you consent to be wife? I will marry no other.

Marry me if only to save me from a lonely existence without you, for it would be the worst fate if you did not love me in return. Marry me, Anne. Create a family, a home with me.

I know you told me once that you never wanted to marry because it was no guarantee for happiness. I'm asking you now to take a chance on me. I vow that I will do everything in my power to see you happy. I will love only you and no other, Anne.

Anne, my love,will you marry me?"

Anne was crying by the time he finished. She stood there silent, as tears ran down her face.

"Will you give me an answer?" Andrew asked nervously.

Anne gave a happy cry as she launched herself into his arms. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"And do you love me, then?"

"I love you, Andrew Gillette. I will marry you."

This time, their kiss was gentler, sweeter than before as they celebrated the fact that their love was returned. It very quickly escalated however.

It was unfortunate that the walls of the cabin were rather thin. They were quite oblivious to the door silently opening to Pru and James.

"I see you've achieved a resolution." James remarked.

Andrew jumped up faster than one would have thought.

"We're engaged to be married!" he blurted out, his face turning red.

Anne rose to put her arms around his waist. "Yes, I sure this seems quite unexpected, I assume."

"Indeed," James dryly remarked.

* * *

AN: I believe at least two chapters are in order before it is finished. Stay tuned. :) Oh and for those who are wondering who's taking care of the twins…I think I mentioned in an earlier chapter that they had a nursemaid, but I'm not sure. 


	14. Then Comes Marriage

Disclaimer: Never will I make money off of POTC unless a miracle occurs. Ditto goes for keeping Norrington.

* * *

_"When in love, simply surrender. Your life will be much easier that way…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies

_"Love is the ultimate way for managing gentlemen…"_

-Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen

* * *

Chapter 14: Then Comes Marriage 

The ceremony was wonderful though small. Anne preferred it that way as it was far more intimate. She'd forever remember Andrew's eyes, the intense emotion she saw in them as they pledged their troth. The moment she began that march, her eyes locked on his and never left them.

Before she knew it, Anne had become Anne Gillette. A quick yet loving kiss sealed the union. Then there was a walk down the aisle and the Wedding breakfast.

The interactions between the happy couple got to the point that Theo, one of the groomsmen, felt compelled to comment that he could hardly eat withthe "nauseous sentiment"going on. Gillette merely retorted back with a French swear word that told Groves exactly what he could do with himself.

* * *

"I did it!" Pru exclaimed to her husband, "I brought them together." 

James slid a wry glance at his wife. "I hardly think you did it…they rather fell into love."

"I think we did it, didn't we Elizabeth?"

"Of course we did." Elizabeth smiled.

Will spoke up. "I have to agree with James…"

Elizabeth turned to her husband with the arched brow and pout that she did so well. "Oh really? I feel quite hurt by that…"

Will shrugged. "Perhaps you had a bit of a hand in the match…"

"That's better." she chimed in.

Theo said, "Well, I'm glad my neck won't be in the noose anytime soon. I'm smarter than you men."

Really, he was entirely too smug. So much so that Theo didn't observed the sly smiles on Elizabeth and Pru's faces…

Pru slipped her arm through his left as Elizabeth did the same with his right.

"Dear Lieutenant," Pru mischievously said, "I was just remarking the other day that I had not gotten as well acquainted with you as I wanted…"

Elizabeth agreed, "Yes…I have not either. Tell me, what sort of qualities in a lady do you like?"

Theo just began to feel uneasy. "Why?"

Pru shrugged. "We're curious…are you assuming we have ulterior motives?"

James felt like playing the hero to his friend. "You always have ulterior motives dear…"

As an aside to Theo, he whispered, "Run if you don't want to be captured."

James deftly managed to take both women's arms and allowed Theo his escape.

"Why did you do that? He's our next project you know!" Pru exclaimed with annoyance.

James continued strolling after he gave Mrs. Turner over to her husband. "He clearly did not want to be a 'project' just yet. Couldn't you be like other women…the one's whose projects include decorating the house and embroidering?"

"And is helping friends find love and happiness not noble enough for you? Besides if I were like other women, would you love me as much?"

She was discreetly flirting with him. Since no one could see her movements, her hand was stroking his torso in a circular pattern. James suddenly found himself quite eager to leave the celebrationearly. Right now, as a matter of fact...

"As much this will enlarge your head, I love every unique quirk you have…I could never marry a conventional lady once I met you…"

He began to lean in for a quick kiss…

Just then Anne and Andrew Gillette strolled over to the couple.

Pru glanced over at the couple.

"Anne! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you! I know I'm the happiest I've ever been…" she stated as she looked up at Andrew with a loving smile.

He smiled back. "I honestly don't think anything is missing in my life now."

James hadn't said anything in the past few moments. He loved his sister, truly he did, but interruptions were quite annoying…

However, he did recover. He gave his sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, little Annie. Be happy."

Anne's voice was full of emotion as she replied, "I love you too, big annoying brother of mine. I will be happy, be sure of that."

James was somber and stern when he turned to Andrew. "Take care of her." he ordered, "Or you'll answer to me."

As much as it made her heart warm, Anne retorted, "Actually, he'll have to answer to me if I find anything lacking…" She grinned at her husband. "Isn't that correct?"

"I rather believe that you'll have nothing to complain about." Andrew said, flirting.

A footman approached the group with a package, a late wedding gift, apparently.

Anne opened it, curious to see who had sent the gift.

It proved to be the small model of the Dauntless. Looking closely, she exclaimed, "Oh look! There's a miniature Andrew on it and…" She looked closer… "a pirate?"

"Jack Sparrow." Andrew spit out.

"Captain" Pru added.

"Why is he on the Dauntless?"

Andrew's cheeks were pink as he explained, "That is a rather long embarrassing story that I'll tell you later. Is that a card?"

He already thought he knew who had sent the gift, but wanted it confirmed.

"Yes, but it smells like…rum" she said, puzzled.

Anne handed him the card, upon which was written, "Thought you'd want a ship that I won't commandeer. Drinks all around, mate! –Cpn. J. S."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "I hate that pirate!"

Anne looked up at him coyly. "Perhaps I can put your mind off him…if you want to leave early…and explain a book I've been reading…I'm having so much trouble with it."

Andrew was instantly agreeable. "Yes, I can see you'd need a willing partner. Let's go."

Andrew drug Anne off to get to the small home that Gillette had been able to buy with the promise of Anne's dowry. James tried to ignore that he knew exactly what they'd be doing there, and that it wasn't having tea...

* * *

James and Pru walked on, mainly because it might have been considered impolite to laugh at either Andrew's dismay or his eagerness to leave. Even James had gained a sense of humor over the rascal, though he'd never in a million yearslike the pirate. Anti-piracy was too ingrained into the fiber of his being. After all, he had a reputation to protect. 

As they arrived home, Pru looked up at James. "I do believe it's high time to collect my forfeit." she murmured.

James frowned. "Forfeit?"

"Yes, from the bet about our children, remember? Actually, I can claim two forfeits since you lost twice…"

James groaned. "What must I do?"

"Well, for starters, I think it's your turn to be the pirate…" she said mischievously.

"Arrrrrrrrr! Prepare to be boarded." James's attempts at being a pirate caused Pru to laugh uproariously. He really was that terrible at being something completely unlike him.

"I don't take kindly to laughter, wench." he growled.

"Well perhaps you prefer trying out page 23 of that new book... Your sword should serve well for that…" she said seductively.

"Aye…That be good, says I."

"Good, says you? Catch me first, and then we might have a decent sword fight, says I!" Pru began running and made it to the top of the stairs before being scooped up…

"I think I like this game…mate" was all James said before they entered their bedchamber…

Some time later, Pru murmured, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

* * *

AN: Yay! Everybody is happy and together, save Groves who will be getting his own story as soon as I think of it. Thanks for all that reviewed and read. :) Remember the Epilogue as well. Its just a cute thing I thought up... 


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the characters within. The only Norringtons I own are Pru and Anne (who's really now a Gillette). I hope Disney is willing to do a trade.

* * *

_"Girls make no sense. Guys will never understand what they do and why they do it."_

-Revised Version of Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies (2006)

_"Guys are idiots. Enough said."_

-Revised Version of Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen (2006)

* * *

Chapter 15: Epilogue 

_Present Day…_

The day was cool and rainy, the perfect spring day for exploring inside. A group older teenagers were poking around the attic of one of their grandparents. It was quite like a time capsule, for the grandmother had specifically saved anything that could have been of value.

And the kids weren't quite so much exploring as organizing. Their parents had told them to help out since they couldn't be outside and could be useful for once. Not everyone enjoyed the idea, and some of them would never admit that they were having fun...but they were.

The house belonged to Eleanor and James Norrington, scions of a rather large and extensive family locatedin a small town in Florida called Royal. The town had been founded over a hundred years ago by a select group of families. The kids exploring the attic space that afternoon descended from those families. For as long as anyone could remember, the founding families lived near each other, played, and fought each other...

* * *

There were eight kids in the large dusty attic that day: 

James and Jane Norrington, fraternal 18 year old twins, the responsible mature ones of the group, whose grandparents owned the home.

Jack Swann, a rather scatterbrained 16 year old.

Lizzie Sparrow, 17,the trouble maker.

Drew Groves, who at 17 still retained a child like wonder.

Rachel Turner, 15, a wonderful athlete.

Abigail, 16, and Ted Gillette, 18, who loved nothing more than to send sarcastic barbs flying to anyone who opened themselves to attack.

* * *

"Oooooooh! Look at these trunks! They must be at least a hundred years old, maybe more." Jane Norrington exclaimed as she pushed her glasses up again. 

"Indeed, look there are some initials on these…let's see…one says JN, RN and the other PAN…" James said.

"Pan? Cooking gear?" Abby asked.

"Maybe it's stolen treasure!" Lizzie Sparrow suggested excitedly.

James Norrington frowned at Lizzie. "Nobody in my family has broken the law or stolen anything! Yours on the other hand…"

"Just because my great-grandfather smuggled in rum during Prohibition, you think you have to right to…"

"Pirate Treasure?" Drew Groves asked, "That's got to be the best…"

"thing you've ever seen." everyone else finished.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rachel Turner piped up.

James and Jane each opened a trunk.

"Look! An old officer's uniform…a wig!" James exclaimed, "a journal of sorts…and a few other books…"

Jane was delighted with what she found. "Look at this gorgeous blue-green gown and a necklace of black pearls! And look! There's a journal and some old letters…What's this?"

She unfolded a packet of papers and read the word's out loud… "Rules of Engagement for Managing Gentlemen?" She turned the page and said laughingly, "This is actually quite funny…"

Jack Swann, who hadtried on the wig and looked quite ridiculous,was helping look through the other trunk. "We've got one too: Rules of Engagement for Dealing with Ladies…"

"These are amazing…" Rachel breathed…

"Just goes to show you that men are stupid and we'll never understand them…" Abby remarked.

Ted couldn't let that pass. "Five words sister: Number of Hair Care Products…"

Abby arched a brow. "Six words: Fascination with Girls Kissing Each Other."

Jane butted in. "Face it, throughout time we've never understood each other…I don't think men will ever understand…Unless we give them instructions of their own…"

The girls looked at each other and said at the same time, "Nah!"

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the story. I know the epilogue is short but I thought it would be nice to see the families live today! Well not really, as they descend from fictional people… As of right now, I believe my next story will involve Groves. I'm in the middle of getting ready to go back to college, so expect updates to be slower but they will come. I've found that I rather enjoy writing... 


End file.
